The Last Adventures dot dot dot in Naru World
by blackamber41
Summary: After leaving the real world behind, our heroes find themselves to be 16 once more. What chaos will the Hurricane and Ninja Twins cause in their final adventures? Read and find out. This is the last installment of our stories, we love you all!
1. Return to Naruto World

_Our first Adventure in Naruto world... well actually... this would be our... (attempts to count how many parties... then gives up) oh well! ENJOY! R&R_

_

* * *

_

Mojo's P.O.V.

We successfully got back to the Naruto World. Kathryn turned to Itachi with a false grin. "Now… get out my village." Itachi was startled. So was I. "what have I done wrong now??" "Dude, you're an Akatsuki member. An exiled ninja." "Oh… true, true…" "Well, Gaara and I really gotta go… I have some ice cream and it might start melting, so we gotta hurry…home." Kim said in a rush. "When you said you were going to be prepared for anything you weren't joking, were you?" her husband, Gaara asked. Then Chris H. came to us. "Why are you here?? You've only been gone for 5 minutes!! I haven't even started the paper work yet!" he told us. And that's when we noticed we were all sixteen again, except Neji who is a year older than us and Itachi.

Neji's P.O.V.

Incredible… it seems that the portal to this world has restored us to our original age. Time must pass slower in this world….Interesting…. "Oh! Where are the twins!??" Mojo asked. I noticed with my Byukugan (not going crazy on me) that they were standing by a sign to Konoha, looking at it in awe. They were still five years old. "I guess they aren't affected since they've never been in this world before…" I contemplated. "What are you looking at?" Moj asked the two. "We're in Konoha…." said Mtachi in awe. "Another world…" continued Itojo. "With crazy ninjas, right daddy!!?" Mtachi asked eagerly. "Sure, why not?" he stated simply. Dear, god… all these guys are crazy! "Well, we must be on our way…" Itachi said. And everyone went their separate ways. "Remember, we are staying at the Hokage mansion, NOT Hyuuga—because of Naruto. He's an odd child," Kathryn said. I didn't really mind. It's kinda weird for me to get used to Hinata being a friend. And Naruto…he, er… beat me… now, we must travel to Hokage mansion!

Gaara's P.O.V.

Kim seems like she really wants to get to Suna. She must be eager to get home. The only thing that's good about Suna is the sand…. There's a lot of that… but sand's not that interesting… this is going to be three long days…

Itachi's P.O.V.

"Where are we going, honey?" my Moj asked. "To the Akatsuki hideout." I replied. "Ohh… no one knows where that is!! So where is it!??" "Right there." I said, pointing to… "A Castle in the Sky!!??" Moj said, shocked. "THE Castle in the Sky!" I said with pride, "the Akatsuki like to travel and live in STYLE." "This will be an amazing place to teach the twins ninja tricks," she said gleefully. Just then we were joined with Kisame and Deidara. "Oh!! It's true!" wailed Kisame, "he's married…." "I'm still stronger than both of you (and more pretty)" "Oh…he's gone soft for sure!..." Deidara went on. Then I used my sharingan. They thought differently after that. "You're so bad ass, Itachi," Moj told me with a smile. "I know…"

Kathryn's P.O.V.

I was resuming my work as Hokage. Neji was unpacking for me. Damnit! Why couldn't we have been gone 5 hours instead of 5 minutes! Then, when Chris H. took over temporarily, he would have finished the paper work and I wouldn't be sitting here getting writers cramp right now! Just then, Shikamaru walked up to my desk. "Kathryn… I have a problem…" "It must be serious if you're coming here." "Well, I thought you would want to know—" Neji came in with— Krista!?? "Kathryn, it seems that Krista has somehow gotten through the portal! And it's really her, look…" he poked her on the cheek. She was wearing a big grin. "He, he… I surprised you, didn't I sensei!?? I ninja-ed all of you!! Kim and I did good, right? Right??" "Yes, to be honest… now how did you get here!??" "I can answer that…" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

FLASHBACK Shikamaru's P.O.V.

I'm sure now there will be peace… at least in my house. I entered my apartment. It's small… but nice. I threw my bag next to my bed and heard a muffled noise. Wait… bags aren't supposed to make any kind of noise. I'm sure of that. Oh…. don't tell me… I opened my bad and out popped Krista. I take back what I said earlier, this is going to be VERY troublesome… "YAY KIM!!!!!" she yelled happily. "Wait, Shikamaru??" "Are you disappointed?" I asked. "Umm… what are you doing in Suna?" I sighed. "You're not in Suna." "Oh… but I only brought a bathing suit." "Er… and where's my stuff?" "Oh… I threw that into a corner to make room for me—AND PUPPY NEEDS WATER QUICK OR HE'LL STAY THIS SIZE FOREVER!!!" Krista yelled, holding the shrunken Puppy in front of my face. There was a pause as we all stood there and Puppy licked my nose. "How… why...?" "See, Kimmy and I ordered this thing online so I could bring him here without problems, since he's so big… and Blade is coming soon." "Of course…Kim was in on this…" "Yeah, Kim wanted me to keep her company in Suna, since there aren't a lot of cool ninjas. Even though I don't really like Suna… too boring and sandy….well, we were gonna ninja EVERYone, but now its only you… and Kathryn, I guess… since she's Hokage and all…"

END FLASHBACK

Kathryn's P.O.V.

"I see…very clever, I must say… "Well, I guess you'll have to stay with Shikamaru—" "my place? It's an apartment—" "and it sucks!!" Krista interrupted. "All he has is a chessboard, a (dying) plant and an old couch!!" "Shikamaru! Get off your lazy ass and get a job. Or do some missions or something!" I declared. "Can I tell Kim or give Gaara a message or something? I don't want Kimmy to worry about me not being her luggage…" "Yes, you're right. Shikamaru…" he was asleep, sitting on the floor. "Then Neji, you must quickly tell Kim. They're heading for Suna, so hurry." "On my way, Kathryn." Then in a flash Neji disappeared. "That was totally cool!!" Krista said happily. "Oh! Oh!! Sensei, can I go!??" "No, he's already gone." "Oh…I'm gonna see Naruto!!" "I'm already here!!" came Naruto's annoying and loud voice. Oh no… "Best buds!" said Naruto to Krista, going up to her with his arm stretched out and hand in a fist. "For life!!" she replied, tapping his fist with her own. Then they (thankfully) left but in a different way. Music from that awesome Princess Tutu amv called 'Hold Me' (that should be the opening to the show) came up and the two started doing intense-crazy ballet moves from the music video. Then they left, twirling in ballerina style, on one leg. Shikamaru yawned and rubbed sleep out his eyes, following them as if nothing had happened. Well, this was a very interesting start.


	2. Visiting Suna

Kim- Since it took FOREVER to write these... 3 will be posted today!

Krista- WOOH! All of which had been writen by Kim and I... 'Cause Mojo and Kathryn are lazy

Mojo- ARE NOT!

Kathryn- YEAH! I started writing one...

Krista- but you didn't finish it, now did you?

Kim- Give them a break... anywho! hope you enjoy and please review!! We love reviews!

* * *

Krista's P.O.V.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Shikamaru!! I don't get this game!" I cried out, attempting to play shogi with Shikamaru. "What a drag," he sighed, "I've explained the rules to you twenty times already." "Even Puppy's confused!" I argued. "That's because he's a dog." Shikamaru stated, rolling his eyes. I moved away from the shogi board and checked the mail for the day. "Gasp! I got a letter from Kimmy!! Seventh one this week!" I exclaimed with zeal.

Dear Krista,

Gaara says I cannot write you letters anymore since we are running out of paper.

- Kim

What!? The fiend!! I'll bet he has a whole room full of paper but he just wants to keep it all to himself. "No, they don't have trees there in Suna, so paper is valuable." Shikamaru said. "What!? Have you learned to read minds now??" I asked confused. "No, you just yelled that out the window." He responded. "Oh well, now I shall go to plan B!!" I pulled out a can with a string attached to the end of it, traveling out the window. "Where does that go?" Shikamaru asked, before going to sleep. "To Suna!" I exclaimed. "Oh dear." he muttered. "Kim? Kimmy??" I spoke into the can. "Hi Krista!" a faint voice, unmistakably Kim's responded. "Yay! It worked!! I'm a genius!" I yelled into the can.

Meanwhile (outside)

Kakashi trips over the string while being lost on the path of life. "My, my." He commented to himself. "This could be a safety hazard. I better get rid of it…" snip!

Back with Krista

"Kim? Kimba??" no response. "AHHHHHHH!! I've lost Kimmy!! Something must've happened to her!" I screamed, running out the door.

In Suna (Kim's P.O.V.)

"Krista? Krista??... oh well." I said, throwing the can to the side. "I guess I'll talk with Moj now." I picked up a huge cannon ball and stuck a note to it. After lighting the fuse and sending it off, I got a reply. Smash! The window beside me shattered as the rock holding a reply went through the window. "I told her to stop doing that…" I whined.

(2 hours later) Shikamaru's P.O.V.

I slowly got up from my stupor. I could feel a breeze. Oh, did someone steal from me? Wait… I have nothing to steal. I opened my eyes. I found that the front door was indeed open. Puppy was looking at me with innocent eyes. I looked around, but found no Krista…

Kathryn's P.O.V.

Once more, I continued my paperwork that a Hokage needed to do. I heard a slamming noise and expected to see Naruto or Krista, but I was surprised to see Shikamaru—of all people—making the ruckus. He came straight towards me and slammed his hands on my desk. How rude. What could he possibly want? "She's gone." He said in a deadly serious tone. "She's gone?" I asked in disbelief. "She's gone." He repeated, confirming his statement. Neji's head popped out of the door. "She's gone?" "She's gone." The two of us replied. "Who's gone?" asked Iruka. We all stared at him. "Who do you think isn't here but is enough to be of significance?" I questioned. "Well…. there's Tsunade, and Naruto, and Konohama—" "_Besides_ them." Neji said. Iruka thought. "SHE'S gone!!" "Right!" god, he could be such a fool. Shikamaru began talking to me again. Not a hint of humour or laziness in him. "Kathryn-Hokage… will you give me the permission to lead as many men I need for this mission?" "Take my best men. The fate of Konoha rests in the success of your mission." I replied with the same seriousness. "You must find her and contain her." "Do you have any clue as to where she might've gone?" Neji asked, hoping for some sort of clue. "I'm sorry….. I closed my eyes for a moment…. And then she wasn't there…" "That's alright. We can still do this." Neji clapped a comforting hand onto Shikamaru's back.

Kim's P.O.V.

Now that I no longer had Krista's company and Gaara was busy with Kazekage business, I needed to find someone to talk to. Kankuro was… well, he's Kankuro. I'm not going into it. Gaara's father was away on vacation and Temari was busy helping Gaara. I've never actually talked to the High Officials….

Moments later…

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully. They looked up at me. Then they looked down, returning to their work. Well, that's not nice!

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Hoo! Today's hot!! I'm just walking around the mansion to get ideas flowing. Hmm… a bit off topic of what I'm trying to think of… but maybe I shouldn't wear black all the time—

Kim's P.O.V.

CRASH!... THUD! I looked out of the broken window to the ground. I saw the High Officials that had angered me and I just threw out of the window on top of Kankuro who had innocently been talking a walk. I heard the sound of the door opening and saw Gaara entering. We all turned our heads to look at him. He stood there, clearly confused by the silence. Then he quickly left.

(The next day…) Temari's P.O.V.

Oh cool! I'm in this! All the cool people are—you know it!! Oh, well… the LOS aren't cool… and they were… well, anyways. Today was out little day off. The High Officials were upset about something. I heard a huge "boom" not too far off. Wow. These couple of days have been sooo eventful! Usually this place is dull. I eagerly went to investigate. It seems like Deidara, a member of the Akatsuki, had landed in our mansion. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" roared my youngest brother. "W-well…" Deidara began.

FLASHBACK! Deidara's P.O.V.

I was on Itachi and Mojo's castle in the sky—the Akatsuki's secret hideout. That's why no one could find us:D Their two… 'Wonderful'… twins with them. "YOUR CHILDREN ARE KILLING MEEEEE!!" I screamed. "No we're not!" they said sweetly in unison, looking like innocent little angels. But they were HOLDING A HAMMER AND AN AXE!! Itachi and Moj were on the opposite side of the castle, drinking tea. "Our children wouldn't hurt ANYONE!... weenies." He added. "Indeed." Moj said in agreement to her…ugh… HUSBAND! Oh! What has she done to you, Itachi!?? WHY!?? Meanwhile, I could hear poor Kisame being confronted with their devil duck, Sir Pennysworth. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" were Kisame's dreadful screams of terror. It's a mad house. A _MAD_ house!! Those screams will never leave me… they haunt me…

END FLASHBACK

"And… how does that bring you here??" Gaara inquired angrily. "I- I abandoned Kisame… AND SHOT MYSELF OUT OF A CANNON!!" Deidara wailed. I felt kind of sorry for him (no offense, Mojo). Before Gaara dialed to tell Kathryn about him, Kim yelled "he can be our ambassador!!" so it seems I'm not the only one who supports him. "So it's decided. He's staying." I stated. "What!?" Gaara yelped. "THANK YOOOOOU!!" wailed Deidara, grasping me in a big hug. "Hey, hey! Get off my sister!!" Gaara yelled.

Kim's P.O.V.

It was a little while later from Deidara's…. _episode_. Temari was (for some reason) looking off into the sand dunes. Heh, heh… maybe she LIKES Deidara!! "It looks like… someone's coming!" she said. Ohhh… there goes my thought. Wait!... "Guests!??" I asked hopefully. "Why would anyone want to come to Suna?" Deidara asked. Yeah, like he should talk! "It better not be another Akatsuki member…" Gaara growled. "Well, let's see who it is…" Gaara took out his telescope.

Gaara's P.O.V.

Krista. "Dear god!?? What is SHE doing here!??" "Kimmy!! I'm… I'm a comin'!..." was her faint words. She was still a bit off in the distance. "Who?" innocent Kim asked. "….. No one. Now go inside…"

Krista's P.O.V.

I… I finally made it to the gates! "I'm a… I'm a… comin'…." I muttered over and over. Oh, I'm sooo thirsty!... I should have brought some water. I put my hand onto the gate, resting a bit. "I ….did it!..." "GO AWAY!!" I heard Gaara's angry-face yell. "But… I'm tired! And I wanna see Kimmy!!" "You're disturbing the peace of Suna!" he warned. "But Kim…"

Gaara's P.O.V.

"Bring her in… " I growled to Deidara. "Fer _real_ yo!?? (learned it from Kankuro) don't do something you'll regret!" "Why are you lecturing me!? I have a plan!" "I'm safe no where!!" whimpered Deidara.

Moments later…

"I've brought her…" "Kim!!" was Krista's determined response. "One tracked mind." Temari commented. "Why—more importantly—HOW did you come here?" I questioned. "Well…"

FLASHBACK! Krista's P.O.V.

I left Shikamaru's apartment, thinking wildly. Kathryn's busy as Hokage… Naruto's with Hinata today… Shikamaru's doing a mission… and my only communications with Kim has been severed! "I'll go talk to Mojo!!" I declared. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. "Y'know… you should visit Kim. She's always visiting you… you don't have to wait!" Moj's inspirational advice said. "Nice thinking!" "I know!" "But… I don't know how to get there…" "I'll send you a map. One of the Akatsuki members can deliver it." she told me. "You're amazing, Moj!" "I know."

END FLASHBACK

Hmmm… damn Mojo. Ruining my plans!... "So, can I see Kimmy now?" Krista asked eagerly.

Krista's P.O.V.

SLAM! I was locked in a secret, underground jail cell below the Kazekage mansion. Who knew? "Why did you lock me up??" I wailed. "What did I do? I want a lawyer!!!" Gaara walked up the steps, away from me, ignoring me and putting his key in his pocket. "Shikamaru will be here in 3 days to pick you up… so you don't cause chaos and we don't lose you… you'll stay here…" "Nooooo!! Gaara!! Let me out! I'll be good, I swear!!" but he left. He has no mercy. "I'll help you." Came a mysterious, calm voice from somewhere deeper inside the jail. Shino! "You can't get out by yourself." He told me. "As we're speaking, my bugs are getting us out of here." "Cool!" I exclaimed. As we waited, we made small talk. "Why are _you_ here?" was the most nagging question I had. "Er… well…" he began, "… Kankuro wanted a rematch and I got in trouble…" "Wow… I've never seen you talk so much!" I remarked. But, it seems he got offended. That was the end of our conversation.

Later…

"Alright, we're free." He told me. "YAY!!" "Now leave me alone." He went in a different direction. "I must find Kim!" I thought out loud.

Moments later…

"Whaaaaat!??" I walked up to a snowman!! "A snowman in _Suna_!??" "I'm melting! Please help me!!" "Woah! It _talked_!! It's like Frosty the Snowman!!" "My name's Mathilda." She told me. "Mathilda?... but you're not a snowman at school…" "I guess you can say it's my ninja power…" "SO COOL!!" XD then I heard a very familiar voice. "I could've sworn I heard my Hurricane Twin's voice!!..." "Kim!!" I said, turning around to face her. "Krista!!" she said in response. I jumped onto her back, eyes glowing. "Mission accomplished!!!!" "You made me a mission?..." "And I have a NEW mission!" I informed her. "We must save Mathilda from melting!!" "Thank you…" she said weakly.

Kim's P.O.V.

Plan #1

Krista and I were running back and forth, bring huge ice cubes that were very important in keeping the people living in Suna cool. "We must bring her all the ice in Suna!!" Krista yelled. "Popsicles and freezeies count!" but, I saw that it wasn't working… ah! I have an idea!

Plan #2

"Maybe if we show her pictures of cold things, she'll think cold thoughts, and stay cold!!" I said. Penguin. Ice cream. Christmas tree. Sled. Krista looked up from quickly drawing the random pictures and asked "is any of this working?" "….. No…" was Mathilda's truthful answer.

Plan #3

We had plugged in a fan and placed it in front of Mathilda. "This one's a good one…" I commented proudly. "yeah." said Krista in agreement. Unfortunately, little did we know those horrible High Officials were using some appliances…

In High Official's room…

A laptop was clicking away, blaring the radio and the TV. They were also using a fan and had numerous lights on. One of them was cooking cookies in an oven and they had a washing machine and a lava lamp going.

And so there was a black out. "Aw crap!" I said in the total darkness. "Do you have a flashlight?" Krista asked. "I'm melting!!" was Mathilda's concerned voice.

Seconds later (the lights are on again)…

"Wait here! I've got an AWESOME idea!" "Ok!!" I replied and waited with Matilly.

Plan #4

"Using Temari's fan, I will be able to keep her cold!!" Krista declared, holding Temari's fan triumphantly in her hands. "I wonder why Temari would leave her fan lying around…" I pondered out loud. "Maybe 'cause she didn't think anyone would steal it." Matilly said. "Here I go!" Krista announced. "We're not stealing," I told Matilly. "It's _borrowing_ (without asking)! To save YOU!!" with a big wave of Temari's gigantic fan, Matilly went flying into the air. "NOOOOO!!!" we yelled in despair. "New mission!" yelled Krista as we both ran despertatly in pursuit. "Save Matilly from going splat!!" "Or from getting lost and melting alone." I added. "This fan is so heavy!" Krista complained. Then she had taken flight, riding Temari's fan, quickly floating away. "I better get Temair…" I remarked. "And Gaara… oh dear…"

(Meanwhile…) Shikamaru's P.O.V.

"Why did Krista go to Suna? So troublesome." I said somewhat angrily, trudging through the desert. Suddenly, I spotted something flying towards me… what… what is it. I squinted my eyes… O.O AHHH! IT'S TEMARI'S FAN!! TEMARI'S AFTER ME!! Ex-girlfriend NOOOooooo! "Why Suna!? Couldn't you have traveled to Mist Village are a SAFE place!??? (Kim- oh, yeah 'cause Mist is _so_ safe). Or better yet, Hokage mansion!??" I demanded aloud.

100 meters up in the air (Krista's P.O.V.)

Why is Shikamaru running away from me? Does he think I'm Temari? "No, No! Shikamaru! It's me! Krista!" I called down. He still ran, must not have heard me.

Back to Shikamaru (Shikamaru's P.O.V.)

Why is it my P.O.V. again!? EH!? AND WHY IS TEMARI STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!? She's supposed to be flying after me on the fan!? "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "But… but… why are… who's up….??" I couldn't even form a question… and then I saw it. Kim running after the fan screaming, "Krista!!" Oh crap…

After Krista was brought down (Kim's P.O.V.)

As soon as Krista was safe, Temari began scolding her. "Never take my fan AGAIN!" Temari yelled. "Wahh! But it was important!" my Hurricane Twin argued. Shikamaru, as soon as the scolding was done, began to beg forgiveness. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you were Temari, so I ran!" he explained. Bad move. My sister-in-law immediately leapt on him in anger, "YOU WOULD RUN FROM ME!?" Shikamaru, as any respectable man would do, cowered in fright. This appearance didn't impress Krista. "I thought Shikamaru could finally be like a knight in shining armor…" she stated. I nearly fell on the floor in laughter. "Like that could ever happen," I snorted. "It could," Krista argued. "Nope," I retorted. "YES!" she persisted. "Nope!" I insisted. "One day," she claimed. "Never!" I concluded. Shikamaru even agreed with me, he pointed at himself questioningly and said: "me?" And so, Krista and Shikamaru returned to Konoha… and things turned back to normal… "AM I GOING TO BE AN AUNT SOON!?" "NO!"


	3. The League of Stalkers

Kim- O.O Scariest adventure of life...

Mojo- Says the one who had the idea for this...

Kathryn- We don't own the song Every Breath You Take

Krista- some old guys do...

Kim- (GASP!!) They are not old guys! Sting is amazing! So is The Police! I am disowning you as a Hurricane Twin!

Krista- NOOOOoooo! I take it back!!

Mojo- R&R

**

* * *

**

**Tax Collectors P.O.V.**

Kim's house now belongs to the Government of Canada. And then, a chorus of angelic voices beckoned to me (in my opinion).

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Four men were standing next to each other. Three of which were wearing matching blue bodysuits that had glitter on them. These three were the ones who were singing. One of them, the one with long, black hair, asked me, "tell me where is Kim, the owner of the house." I answered, still in awe, "she no longer lives here… her house has been repossessed." They were in s stunned shock, "you mean… all of this was for nothing?" asked the man resembling Willy Wonka. "No, don't fret! This is the beginning! They must be somewhere!!" the long haired man insisted. He seemed to be the leader of this group. "So… can you tell us where they would be?" the man that was not dressed like the rest, the one with purple hair questioned. "I'm not sure…" they began talking amongst themselves. "Who's house do you think they went to?..." "Where could they be?..." "They must hear our song!..." Then, the long haired man stepped forward declaring, "the only possible place they could be is my beloved Kathryn's!! Let us go forth!" This Kathryn must be one lucky girl (Kathryn: NOT EVEN!)

(**Elsewhere…) Stephanie's P.O.V.**

Sasuke and I decided to stay and take care of Kathryn's house… even though I live next door. Kathryn's place just has lots more to do… !? WHAT'S THAT HORRIBLE NOISE!?!

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_  
O-o… that's not creepy at ALL… I opened the window and yelled down (since I was in the second floor) "SHUT YOUR INFERNAL RACKET!! YOU SUCK INDEFINATELY!!" Sasuke popped his head out from another window on the same floor and yelled, "YEAH!!... GAWD!" If he doesn't have any better input to put in… he shouldn't even say anything. "You can't say that!" announced Lee, "we have the beautiful singing voices of a thousand angels!" "Why am I with them?..." muttered Trunks in embarrassment. "Well, they're not here," I told them. And then GASP! I was the loudest thing I ever heard!! "NOOO!! They must be here! Where else would they go!?!" Orochimaru cried in dismay. Hmmm this could be fun…

(**Moments later) Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

Pant… pant… we searched the four corners of the world… climbed to the top of Mount Everest… dived into the depths of the oceans (ALL OF THEM)… and crawled through the Sahara… and still no sign! Stephanie must have to the information wrong so we, once more, returned to my beloved Kathryn's house to ask her dearest friend once more where our beloved's are. "Oh Stephanie! Dearest friend of Kathryn!" I called. "What do you want?" She demanded. "We searched the four corners of the world, climbed to the top of Mount Everest, dived into the depths of the oceans, and crawled through the Sahara and we have not seen them. Are you sure that's where they went?" Lee asked. "No… no… that's where Moj and Itachi went on their last date. You guys left before I could finish," she stated. (AN: not really… she's lying) "Kathryn, Kim, Krista and Moj returned to your world." "Which one?" Alexander Alfred Anderbutt asked. "I don't know," she responded, "you figure it out." Well, she wasn't too helpful. "Well Alexander, let us proceed to your world first," I offered. "Okay!"

**Trunk's P.O.V.**

They really are idiots. Obviously Krista, Kathryn, Mojo and Kim returned to Naruto world. I think I'll head there and visit. While these losers go to Alexander Alfred Anderbutt's world. I whistled, calling the nimbus and flying into the portal that was protected by Shuzaku Mantiku Banana Fana Totiku, the human eating tree/ mana tree.

**In Naruto World (Kim's P.O.V.)**

"Gaara! I'm bored!" I whined. "Gaara's not here!" Temari called up the stairs, "he's busy working and NOT making me an aunt!" Hmmm… I think she's turning into a Moj… it's kinda scary. "Why don't you just adopt?" I asked. "Because," she replied, "that wouldn't make me an aunt! It would make me a mother!" "Isn't that better?" I asked. "No! That means I can't spoil it and I have to take care of it!" she cried. "I tried imagining her as a mother… it would probably go something like this…

**(Kim's Daydream)**

"Your name is now boy!" she told the little boy, sitting in front of her, "and you have to feed, clean, and take care of yourself while I work on becoming an aunt!"

**(End of Daydream)**

Not much difference there…

**(A.A.A.'s world) Lee's P.O.V.**

Wow… in the words of Mojo, he really is like Willy, freakin', Wonka. His home world was a chocolate factory. "If we start singing now, no matter where they are they'll hear us," he stated. So we began…

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

The little orange and green men began scattering as we sang, screaming in agony at the top of their lungs as they ran. They must've eaten some bad chocolate or candy…. Or maybe too much candy AND chocolate.

**(In Naruto World) Mojo's P.O.V.**

MMmmm… good tea… Itachi and I could hear the agonizing screams of Kisame in the background, God, he's such a baby. It's just two kids and a duck! "And Sammy, Rei and Shitake," Itojo corrected me. Ah, right… their imaginary friends… THEY'RE SO CUTE:D I love my children. I hope nothing had ever happens to them!

**In Konoha- Krista's P.O.V.**

I think I shal go visit Kathryn today, regardless that I am under house arrest, I am suppose to check up with her every so often.

**(Moments later)**

"Krista! By God you checked in with me yesterday! You don't need to come every freakin' day!" Kathryn exclaimed. "But sensei… I heart you!!" I start to make a heart with my fingers. "Fool!" Kathryn said in exasperation.

**Elsewhere in Suna- Deidara's P.O.V.**

This is so much better than being on the Castle in the Sky! I am an ambassador! I get treated with respect! AHAHAHA!! I heard a loud sigh from beside me; I was issued by the Kazekage to keep an eye on his wife since he feared his sister was giving her ideas. This was much safer than watching the twins… those demon children (shudder). "What's wrong?" I asked, turning to Kim. "I'm bored! I wanna see Kathryn and Krista… and Mojo!" she cried out… if we see Mojo… I'll have to face… those demons… oh the horror!! "Well," I said, thinking clearly, "we could always fly to Konoha…" She looked at me with sheer joy, "really!?" I nodded, glad that her idea for going to the Castle in the Sky was thwarted. "What are we waiting for!?" she exclaimed with zeal, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside.

**(with the L.O.S.)- A.A.A.'s P.O.V.**

Well, it appears they were not in my chocolate factory, that's disheartening. "Where do you suppose they'll be?" Lee asked. "Well," Orochimaru said, pondering, "Kathryn will obviously be in the Hokage office, we can start there!"

**At the Hokage Office- Sunset- Kathryn's P.O.V.**

"So… Deidara flew you down here without Gaara's permission?" I asked, extremely amused by the idea. Kim nodded excitedly. "This is quite amusing," I mused. "Kimmy!" Krista cheered. "Krista!" Kim cheered. "This is amusing! They don't try to kill me!" Deidara cheered. All of a sudden… this is oddly familiar… extremely horrifying singing began.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

"OMG!! That's so creepy!" Krista exclaimed, "It's the stalker song to end all stalker songs!!" "My ears… my virgin ears," Kim sobbed. "What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed, storming to my window, "and Kim… you're married, your ears cannot possibly be virgin." "You'd be surprised," Deidara muttered. "Deidara! Save me!!" Kim cried. "Hey… wait a minute…. When did Trunks get here?" I asked. "I've been here for almost as long as Kim has," he explained. "Kathryn, my love! That song was for you!" Orochimaru beamed up at me. "No! For Kim… KIM!" Lee argued. "Wahh! Deidara!! Go bodyguard on them!!" Kim ran to her ambassador, and, I guess, current bodyguard. "GASP!" Lee gasped, "another challenger for Kim's affection!" "Umm… no," Kim and Deidara said at the same time. "Hey, um… where's Alexander Alfred Anderbutt?" Krista asked. "Hmm…"

**(Elsewhere) Triple A's P.O.V. (I got lazy with his name :D)**

I have just found out… my beloved Mojo has had… Itachi's demon spawn (children). If we are to be together I'm going to have to "take care" of them. Hmm… it's about 7:00… they should be asleep…

**(Moments later in M'tachi's and Itojo's room)**

I approached their beds, a sword in hand and began stabbing wildly. Feathers and cloth flew everywhere… but no blood or gore… what? I pulled back the blankets to discover pillows in the shape of the twins. I let out a loud screech (like the Ring Wraiths (black cloaked dudes) from Lord of the Rings) and then I heard it. Dun na "I love you…" What was that? Dun na "I love you!" OMG… something's here. Dun na Dun na Dun na (this is the Jaws theme for anyone who hasn't guessed) Dun na Dun na "I LOVE YOU!!" something jumped at me, latching onto my leg. "AHHHHHH!!" "I love you," the thing stated. Oh… it's one of them… A shadow cast over us, I slowly turned to see a shadowy figure… I froze in freight before realizing it was just an owl…. With Sharingan red eyes… and a toothy grin… wait a minute… owl's can't grin! "I'm going to _kill_ you," it maliciously said. "WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, shaking my head from side to side.

**(5 minutes later)- M'tachi's P.O.V.**

Hehehe… this guy's funny… He's still screaming… much more entertaining than Kisame. "Hey… M'tachi… can we keep him?" my dear sister asked. "Yeah! We should!" I agreed. Kisame entered at that moment. "Kisame., you're free. We're going to pway wif this guy from now on," Itojo smiled. Kisame took the now petrified man's hand and shook it ecstatically saying: "thank-you," over and over again.

**Hokage Mansion- Trunk's P.O.****V.**

And so... once more Konoha is stalker free… Neji, Kathryn, Kakashi, Deidara and I made sure of that. "Hmmm… it appears to be getting late," Deidara pointed out. "Don't worry… Gaara's working late today… (I think)," Kim assured.

**At That Exact Moment in Suna- Gaara's P.O.V.**

Achooo! "Someone's talking about you," my idiot brother beamed at me. - -# "Shut up," I growled, "I'm going home." "I thought you were going to stay late tonight?" "I changed my mind," I stated, leaving the office.

**The Castle in the Sky- Mojo's P.O.V.**

"Why are you here? And what the hell are you doing with my children!?" I demanded to Alexander Alfred Anderbutt. "They're… they're… demons…" the petrified stalked shuddered, "so hard… to keep… track of… too many… children…" By God! There's only two! Why are men such babies? "I want you out of my house! Kisame, go back to taing care of the twins!" I ordered. "NOOOooooooo!!" the fish-faced babysitter cried.


	4. Krista and Kim's Mission

Kim's P.O.V.

For once I was sitting quietly at home reading. Gaara had business in the middle of the town, I asked if I could help but he said not to trouble myself. Which in Gaara language means 'hell no!' All of a sudden, a paper was thrust in front of my face. "What the hell!??" I grabbed the paper, looking up at the person holding it. It was a High Official, and not one of the cool looking ones either. It was an ugly one. The one I threw out the window. "This is from the Kazekage," he stated in his annoying, depressing, monotone voice. "Why don't you just call him Gaara?" I questioned. "Because!" he snapped "he's the Kazekage!!" "Your point?" I inquired. "Just read it!" he yelled in an exasperated tone. "Wahhhh! I'm telling Gaara you yelled at me!" I cried (not really). That made him leave real quick! Hehehehe… Lemme see here… a mission? HOLD THE PHONE!! Gaara is actually sending me on a mission!?? And an 'A' rank one at that! This is so cool! I've got to tell Krista!! But how? ...our cup and string AND can and string were cut, Gaara has forbidden me to send letters and we don't have phones….. hmm… hmmmm…. I know! Morse code! I'll have to go get a book on it!

Krista's P.O.V. (Meanwhile in Konoha)

I'm so alone… why am I always so alone :( and I'm always complaining about being all alone. I'm going to sound emo at this rate. Like Sasuke. Oh dear. And then it would seem I would become a manwhore if the pattern continued. DON'T MAKE ME A MANWHORE!! Anyways… Shikamaru was finally trying to make some money. Kathryn has put me on house arrest because of my—ahem—'incident' in Suna…. Naruto's on a mission… I can't contact Kim… wait. What's Puppy got there? A Morse code machine?? Gasp! I can contact Kim! I saw a Morse code machine in her house! But… I don't know how to use one… and I'm under house arrest…well, I guess it's a good thing best bud Naruto taught me this! "Shadow clone jutsu!!" poof! "Alright first clone, you stay here while I go get a book on Morse code!" I commanded. "Okay!" my clone agreed. "Imitation jutsu!!" I said turning myself into best bud Naruto. Alright! I'm ready to go!!

Narrator's P.O.V.

—Krista-Naruto's adventure through Konoha—

Krista, as Naruto, zoomed through the streets and ended up bumping into Hinata. "Oh… Naruto. I-I thought… you had left already…" she said, in her usual manner. "Umm… er…ah… I…didn't remember if I said…goodbye to you or not…." Momentary pause. "…well goodbye!!"

And so, Krista as Naruto continued on her way…

This time, she faced Iruka. "Hey Naruto… I thought you were on that mission?" Iruka asked as he noticed Krista-Naruto walking down the street. "Well, er… I-forgot-I-needed-ramen-and-I-need-it!!" Krista yelped quickly. "I see..." and so Krista ran towards her true destination, the bookstore. "Uhh… Naruto, the Ramen shop is in the opposite direction…" "Er, I knew that! I'm just taking the long way 'round!!"

And so, Krista-Naruto went on...

Krista saw that Neji was coming her way. 'Oh, I am soooo ninja-ing him now!! Nahahahaha!!' But just as they were passing one another, Neji said in a totally chill voice "Hi Krista." "Hi Neji—waaaaah!??" Krista-Naruto turned around pointing at him. "H…h…how??..." "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't worry. Things will get interesting this way." "Well, that's cool." She replied.

And so, Krista-Naruto was on the road again…

Now Krista saw Shikamaru up ahead. She eagerly ran up behind him, playing the part of Naruto. "Hey Shikamaru!" she said in her most Naruto-like voice. He barely turned his face to look at her. He grunted a reply. "What's up?" she asked him. "I've got to do a bunch of missions… so troublesome… people thinking I'm a genius…" "You are!??" Krista said laughing to herself. Shikamaru became a bit defensive, believing Naruto to be mocking him. "Stop it, Naruto! You… are an idiot!! You never think anything through." Krista-Naruto ran away, cackling at her private joke. "Okaaaaaay… that was weird." Shikamaru shook his head and traveled on.

And so, Krista as Naruto met one last person…

"Oh hey Naruto!" Krista-Naruto said to Naruto. "Oh hey," he replied, giving a little wave. Then he realized… "Umm… are you my doppelganger?" he asked, kind of confused. "No, it's me, Naruto! Krista !!" "Wow! You got this thing down pat! You're totally identical to me!!" Naruto praised, pacing back and forth, admiring her improvement. "Well (_believe it _or not) Naruto, you are a good teacher!" Naruto chuckled a bit, taking a moment to soak in the glory. "Wait a minute… aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" "Oh yeah… y'know, I forgot my ramen!" "No way!! It was real!" Krista said noticing her lie was an actual fact!!

Meanwhile, Tenten was taking a stroll through the woods, looking for her drug-buddy Kiba. However, she was surprised to find TWO Narutos, talking to each other, rather casually. "What a clever idea…" one Naruto said. "Yup! Well, I have to go, Naruto!" the other Naruto said. "'kay. Bye 'Naruto'!" said the first one. "Oh hohohoho!!" they laughed together, then leaving each other to go into opposite directions. Tenten was left very confused. "Wtf?... what did I just see??"

Later Krista's P.O.V.

Oh, that was a good trick…. A gooooood trick…. As I reached the bookstore, I released my jutsu of Naruto and walked in. I went straight to the "Dummy's Guide to," section and found the one I needed. "Morse Code!" I said triumphantly. As I was walking out of the store, I saw Kim going in. "Hi Kim," I said, casually. "Hey Krista," she replied, just as casually.

(When Krista and Kim return to their homes)

"AW CRAP!"

Kim's P.O.V.

Krista was… she was… just… store DAMN IT! Oh well… at least I can put this book to good use. 'Krista…' I began clicking, 'do…. you… want…. to… go… on…a … mission… oh wait…' Oh wait! I think I put in 'pink tofu'!! I desperately began clicking to tell her the right message. I waited a few minutes and my response came with excited beeping. I quickly wrote down what Krista was trying to tell me. "I knew she would want to go," I said in an all-knowing voice to myself. All Krista needed now was permission from Kathryn…

Krista's P.O.V.

YAY! I'm going on a mission with Kimmy!! I'll ask Kathryn-sensei when I go to see her for my regular check-ups. I wonder where we'll be going on this mission… to the mist country? The water? To the Akatsuki…. But that would mean we get to see Moj too… hmm I wonder…

Later at Hokage mansion (Kathryn's P.O.V.)

GAH! Stupid paperwork! Why is there so much!? I swear if I see another form to sign I will go crazy!! But I have to keep signing these… to keep good relations with the other countries… everyone is so TENSE these days! "Kathryn-sensei!" a _very_ familiar voice called. "Krista, shouldn't you still be under house arrest?" I asked. "I came for my check-up," she smiled. "True…. Well, check-ups over, goodbye," I said, refocusing on the paper. But Krista didn't listen. Oh no… "Sensei, I have a question." "If it's something stupid…" "Nope, not today sensei!" she assured my, cheerfully. "And what is that?" I asked with half interest. "Can I go on a mission with Kimmy!?!" "…Sure…" "Yahoo!" After I signed the form she skipped about and then left. Wait a minute… how'd she get that mission form…?

Krista's P.O.V.

AHAHAHA… it's so cool that Puppy has such great ninja skills… stealing stuff for Shikamaru and I!

(FLASHBACK)

Shikamaru went to open the closet, expecting only to find his one shirt and two pairs of pants… but is surprisingly crushed by various electronic objects. "YAHOO! Look what Puppy stole for us!" I cheered. "Puppy's a thief?" Shikamaru asked.

"A ninja," I corrected, "hey look a fax machine!"

(END FLASHBACK)

"And that's when Kimmy sent it to me…" I said to myself. But it seems that Tenten had accidentally heard me. She probably didn't know what I was talking about… but nonetheless, she asked, "then why didn't you call her with the fax?" I replied with, "but… I'm not good with the fax." "Then how did you receive the paper you're holding in your hand?" "_Kimmy_ knows how to… Kimmy had one back in her house…" "Ah."

Kim's P.O.V.

I waited for Krista at the rendezvous point in the Forest of Death. It's a lovely place to wait… (sarcasm)… I hope Gaara's taking good care of Blade while I'm gone… "Hi Kim!" Krista said, cheerfully, "and yes, I am able to go!" "Did you look at the sheet?" I asked her. Then I added , "it's an 'A' rank mission!" "OMG!! No way!! Kathryn allowed me to go on an 'A' RANK MISSION!?!?!" "She didn't even look at it, did she?" I asked. "No… she was too busy with the other papers…" that's why she could come so easily. "I can't believe Gaara let you go on this," she said. "I know!" I smiled, "anyway, the mission… we have to find the extremely expensive and rare bug called 'Idon'texista'." "I think I've heard of that," Krista said with zeal. "No you haven't, it's rare!" I stated. "Let's go!" she cheered. And so we left.

Meanwhile in Suna (Gaara's P.O.V.)

Uhhh… paperwork… where's Kim when I need her… she's good at forging my signature… wait, what's this? A mission? I don't remember signing this…? - -' that's not even my signature…. Did Deidara do this? Hmm… let's see… find a bug in the Forest of Death… … WHAT!? Kim's going on this!? And it's… GASP! An A RANK! Wait no… it's an… A plus! (gasp) plus! (bigger gasp) plus!? (even bigger gasp) minus? (sigh)… … … PLUS!?! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, "I must get help from Kathryn, since she is Kim's former sensei!" I bolted out the door, "DEIDARA! YOU'RE IN CHARGE SINCE I CAN'T FIND TEMARI!! … … … TAKE CARE OF THE DOG!" I called behind me.

Back in the Forest of Death (Krista's P.O.V.)

"Kimmmmmmm… I think the compass is broken…." I whined, leading her in yet another circle. "Hmmm…" was her response. Even without looking I could tell she had her hand resting on her chin in her thinking pose. "Krista… what do you have in your bag?" she asked. "Umm…. Ramen… a blanket… jam… a map… some bread…. A bunch of magnets…" I answered. "Magnets? Why do you have magnets?" she asked. "'Cause they're cool!" I responded with zeal. "They're screwing up the compass… ditch 'em," she said, (more like ordered) in exasperation. "Awwww…" I said in disappointment.

In Konoha (Kathryn's P.O.V.)

I was very surprised to see an exhausted Gaara burst through my door a moment ago… mostly because it took him less than 3 days to get here. He was muttering something that sounded like, "Kim… mission… bug…" "Will you speak up! I can't understand you're mumbling!" I snapped. "Kim's left on a very dangerous mission to find a bug!" he yelled. I blinked at him, "is that all?" "You don't understand! This is an A plus plus plus minus plus mission!" I never thought I'd live to see the day Gaara would be panicking over the safety of someone… this is quite amusing. "Well, it is your own fault for assigning her that mission," I smirked. "I DIDN'T!! THAT IS NOT MY SIGNATURE!" he exploded. This is _very _amusing… wait a minute… "I let Krista go on a mission… with Kim… WHAT THE HELL GAARA! How could you send them on an A plus plus plus minus plus mission!? You are the biggest imbecile I've ever met!" I exclaimed. "I didn't assign this mission! And you let them go too! Your actual signature is on the paper!" he argued. "Shut up, fool. We must move quickly to the Castle in the Sky! We can look through Mojo's and Itachi's telescope for them," I ordered.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death (Kim's P.O.V.)

"How many magnets did you bring!?" I demanded, watching as she took yet another handful out. "All the ones I could find that looked cool," she responded. I smacked my forehead, "KRISTA!" "They're lucky!" she argued. "Obviously not seeing as we're lost now!" I snapped. "DON'T YELL AT ME!!!" she cried. "Sorry, sorry," I sighed, "I just don't want to screw my first mission for Suna up." "I won't fail you Kimmy!" she cheered, lifting her bag up and dumping the rest of the magnets, not to mention all the other contents, onto the forest floor. "Oops…"

In the Castle in the Sky (Mojo's P.O.V.)

Hey! Kathryn came to visit me! … with Gaara… uh-oh… something must've happened. "What's going on?" I asked. "Kim and Krista are in danger and we have no means of tracking them… can we borrow your telescope?" Kathryn seriously asked. "Umm… Itachi is really the only one who understands how to use it… I can send Toby, Zetsu and Sasori out to look for them," I offered, "of course Kisame would have to stay here to watch the twins."

(another part of the castle)

"AHHHH!" Kisame screamed. "Don't wowwy, Uncle Kisame… I'm sure that will gwow back," Itojo smiled. "I think we should dissect him… don't you Sir. Pennysworth?" M'tachi asked the duck. "Quack," Sir. Pennysworth agreed. "NOOOOooooo HELP!" Kisame cried.

(Back with Mojo, Kathryn, and Gaara)

"I thought only the leader of the Akatsuki could send them out to do anything?" Gaara questioned. "I took over the Akatsuki," I smiled brightly. "WHAT!?" both Gaara and Kathryn exclaimed, "how?" "With my BLADE OF GERMS AND DEATH," it went dark as I said that, and a single light flashed up at my face, like a flashlight, making me look very sinister. "C'mon let's go!" I cheered, bouncing away. "She's kinda scary," Gaara admitted. "C'mon fool," Kathryn said, following me.

Itachi's P.O.V.

My beloved Mojo asked me to search for Kim and Krista with the telescope while Sasori, Zetsu, and Toby searched through the Forest of Death. "Hmmm…" I said, turning the telescope left and right. "Do you see anything?" Mojo asked, "if we don't find Kim, I'll have no use for her soul anymore." "How did you get her soul anyway?" Gaara asked. "Well…

Mojo's Story

You see, one day, while we were still at Kim's house, Kim found out her parents went to Russia after their previous trip. Kim always wanted to go to Russia so she had one of those moments where your so depressed that your soul begins to escape. It was then that I saw my opportunity and devoured it. Now I own her."

End Story

"Why… would you devour someone's soul?" Gaara asked. "Stop asking questions!?" Mojo yelled, punching him. "I think I've found them!" I exclaimed. "How do you know?" Kathryn asked, since Gaara is unconscious. "I see two figures running around in circles through the trees." "That must be them," Mojo said, nodding, "only they would get lost on an important mission and not realize it."

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death (Krista's P.O.V.)

We were now hiding in a nearby patch of shrubbery since Sasori and Zetsu are where we previously were circling and dumping magnets… and now they are circling. "Did you know he's really a puppet?" Kim asked, pointing to Sasori. "He's a puppet?" I asked, surprised. "He's a puppet," she confirmed. "He's a puppet?" "He's a puppet." "He's a puppet?" "He's a puppet." "He's… a puppet?" "He's a puppet." "He's a puppet!?" "He's a puppet… with a heart." "Oh, so he's like Pinocchio?" I asked. "No… he also has a brain," she responded. "Ah… want a jam sandwich?" I asked. "Sure."

Moments Later (same location, Kathryn's P.O.V.)

"How could it not be them!?" I exclaimed. "You have shamed the name of Akatsuki," Itachi shook his head slowly. "I'm going to punish you with my BLADE OF GERMS AND DEATH!!" Mojo yelled, pulling out… a scalpel? What the deuce!? That's the blade of germs and death?... it's just a doctor's operating scalpel! "We're sorry…" Zetsu apologized. "Their footprints just go in circles… and then we just found this HUGE pile of magnets… we were just about to check where the footprints led from there," Sasori explained. "Which is…" Gaara mumbled to himself, following the footprints from the magnets to a nearby patch of shrubbery. Behind it… was evidence of their being there for a while… seeing as there were remnants of the making of two jam sandwiches. "We'll follow the crumbs!" I ordered, leading the way. "I want to lead! I've got the BLADE OF GERMS AND DEATH!" Mojo yelled. "I'm Hokage, fool!" I argued. "Let's just go!" Gaara snapped. "Shut-up Gaara!" both Moj and I snarled.

Gaara's P.O.V.

We followed the jam sandwich crumbs until… "Hmmm… maybe we should find you some banana's to eat… oh man… this is a problem…" We only saw Kim walking… so who was she talking to? "Umm… Kim… where's Krista?" Kathryn asked. "Oh hey, were you guys looking for us?" she asked, acting innocent. "Answer my question!" "Umm… yeah about that…

Kim's Story

We managed to complete the mission and find the Idon'texista bug. You see after watching Sasori and Zetsu circle for a while and preparing our jam sandwiches we got bored and decided to continue our search. We then ran into Shino… so we asked him about the bug and got all the information we needed to complete the mission. And so we managed to capture."

End Story

"That does NOT answer my question…" Kathryn growled. "You completed the mission!?" the high officials exclaimed, coming out of another patch of shrubbery. Kim beamed, "yup!" One approached her and whispered something to her which made her laugh. "What's going on!?" I demanded, "why were you whispering to her!? How did you not realize that was not my signature!? How did you all know about the mission!?!" "Chill Gaara. I knew it wasn't your signature… I'm not stupid," Kim sighed, "the high officials gave that mission in an attempt to get rid of me permanently… unbeknownst to them that I would actually do research on the mission… the Idon'texista bug? Please… can't you at least challenge me a little?" I turned on the high officials after Kim's mini speech, my eye twitching in anger.

Kim's P.O.V.

I turned back to the high official who whispered to me, "thanks for the support, Fukoda! How'd you know that as soon as I mentioned they sent me on this Gaara would forget all his other questions?" Fukoda shrugged, "lucky guess," he whispered back. It pays to have one of the cool high officials, who is also the feudal lords son, on my side.

Mojo's P.O.V.

"So… where is Krista?" I asked. "Right here!" a voice called from Kim's bag. Moments after there was a lemur sitting on her head, waving. "WHAT!?" all of us, except Kim and Gaara, who was presently beating the high officials, all but one, up, exclaimed. "Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you about this didn't I… well, you see after we left Shino… Krista kinda pissed off a lemur god and so he changed her into one… but because she was a lemur we managed to find a bug that could be used to fool the high officials," Kim explained. "It likes lemurs." "There's a lemur god in this forest!" I exclaimed, "that's amazing!" "YOU'RE AMAZING MOJO!!" Itachi exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "My, this is troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Shikamaru!" lemur-Krsita yelled, jumping onto his head. "When did you get here?" I asked. "I heard voices so I came to check it out," he explained. "KRISTA!" Kathryn said, "you will be put under room arrest once you are changed back to normal!" "Awwwwww…." "Kim… we're going home!" Gaara growled, grabbing Kim's arm and dragging her away from us and the now, all but one, injured high officials. "Akatsuki! Let's return to the base!" I ordered. "Krista… Shikamaru… let's go…" "Can't we have a cool exit too, sensei?" "Every exit I do is cool."

EPILOGUE

Toby was left wandering around the Forest of Death searching for Krista and Kim for the rest of his life…

IN SUNA

"Say Gaara… you were searching for me right?" Kim asked. "What of it?" Gaara growled. "Why didn't you just use Blade?" she asked. Gaara looked up from what he was doing in astonishment, why hadn't he thought of that? "Because…. He was tired…" Gaara made up an excuse. "Oh… okay!" Kim beamed.

IN KONOHA – HOKAGE MANSION

"Hey Iruka… I'll pay you 5 bucks to do all my paper work for me…" Kathryn bribed. "Okay!" Iruka agreed. _Hehehe… now I'll never have to do paperwork again_, Kathryn thought. "Come Neji, let's go get sushi!" Neji shrugged, "okay… but do you really want to give _him_ 5 bucks?" he asked. "I'm not really going to give it to him… I've got it all planned out," Kathryn, deviously, smiled.

STILL IN KONOHA- SHIKAMARU AND KRISTA'S APARTMENT

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! SWINGING FROM CEILINGS IS FUN!!" lemur-Krista cheered. "How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, while Puppy barked in worry at his mommy. "THAT'S AWESOME!! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto agreed.

THE CASTLE IN THE SKY

"Okay, seeing as none of us know where Tony-" "It's Toby, Mojo," Zetsu corrected. "SHUT UP!" Mojo snapped. "DO NOT CORRECT MY BELOVED MOJO! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SHARINGAN!!" Itachi yelled. "Anyway, since none of us know where he is… we'll just hold a funeral for him now so we don't have to worry about it later. Any objections? No… good!" Mojo beamed happily. "Mommy," M'tachi's voice came… the crowd of Akatsuki members held their breath in fear…. Knowing that he wanted to play with one of them… but who would be asked…. None hoped it would be them. "Can Itojo and I pway wif uncle… …. … Deidara?" a huge sigh of relief sounded through the crowd. "He's at aunty Kimmy and uncle Gaara's remember?" Mojo sweetly reminded. "Oh yeah… can we pway wif him anyway?" he asked. "Okay, I'm sure Kim will LOVE the company," Mojo agreed.

MOMENTS LATER IN SUNA

"MOJO!!!" Gaara yelled in frustration and anger. "Awww they're so cute… look at how they try to burn Deidara," Kim beamed. "HELPPPPP!!!" Deidara cried.


	5. Ninja Twins Battle & Krista the Lemur

Sifl- wow... so long since we updated...

Olly- it's a good thing we had this one in comic form already or else it would've taken FOREVER to write...

Sifl- i guess we should disclaim this...

Olly- right

Both- we, the Hurricane Twins, do not own the anime that we cause trouble for in this adventure.

Sensei- HEY! What about us!?

Mojo- Don't make me come after you with my BLADE OF GERMS AND DEATH!!

Sifl- that's getting kinda old, Moj.

Mojo- it NEVER gets old!

Sensei- sigh R&R

Olly- wow... we never do that!

Sifl- first time for everything...

Everyone- PARTY!!!

* * *

Adventure 5

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

"How troublesome…" I commented as I watched Krista as a ring-tail lemur, swinging around. "weeeeee!!" she squealed happily. "We need to change you back…" I declared somewhat lazily. "Do we have to?" she asked with sad eyes. "YES!" "Then let's visit Hatori!!" she exclaimed. "Who?... why him??" then Krista explained, "'cause he's a doctor, and he's…er…close to different animals… which makes him like a veterinarian…he's also really cool." "I see! A doctor will surely know a cure!" I said very eagerly. "What are we waiting for!?? LET'S GO!!" I declared. Krista jumped onto my shoulder and we were on our way.

(Meanwhile, in Suna….) Kim's P.O.V.

"Soooo bored…" I muttered to myself. "ARG!! Stupid High Officials!..." I yelled to no one in particular. I crossed my arms, feeling quite frustrated. Then I thought of an amazing idea. It was so simple. So obvious! I wrote a quick note to Gaara:

Gone to Konoha. Back in a week. –Kim

(back in Konoha) Kathryn's P.O.V.

Iruka was walking to my desk. But then Moj burst through the door. Unfortunately Iruka was a bit too close to the door…and got slammed right into the wall. "Kath-ryn!!" Mojo sang as she cheerfully pranced through the door way. "Today I will prove that Itachi is actually good and can return to Konoha." she announced to me. I looked up from my desk, yet didn't reply for a moment. I thought about it. It seemed somewhat absurd to think that Itachi was actually a good guy…. He may be all happy and likeable when Moj is with him, but deep down, I don't really think he gives a damn for anyone else… except the twins. But it would give me some sort of excuse to leave this room. "Fine…. I can think of something…oh, the grass village has given me some trouble…let's go."

(3 days later…) Krista's P.O.V.

Shikamaru was sleeping on the table, sound asleep. "GAH! Shikamaru!! Why haven't we left for Hatori's office yet!??" I would've done it myself… except I kind of enjoy being a lemur. And I couldn't reach the door handle. But I remember Shikamaru saying that it could very well be possible that if I don't fix this soon, I might stay this way forever. Shikamaru began to wake up. Slowly. "Oh, right…" he murmured. "You're still a lemur…how troublesome." I hissed. And so we left for Hatori's office.

(Moments later…)

As I was perched on Shikamaru's head, I saw a familiar sight. I leapt off his head and onto… "Kim!!" I exclaimed. "I thought you'd be turned back now…" Kim said, looking down at me clinging onto her shirt. "No…a certain lazy bum wouldn't wake up!" I told her, looking back at Shikamaru. "I'm sorry! Okay?? I lost track of time…I became tired!!" "Ha! And you expected him to!??" Kim asked me. I then wailed "of course!! I believe in him!..." "Er, uh… where is this office?" I knew that he was just trying to change the subject. "Just over there." Kim stated, pointing behind her. "How'd you know THAT!??" Shikamaru asked. "I passed it on my way to your apartment!" "Onward, to Hatori's!" I dramatically exclaimed, extending my hand. Then I realized… "Waaaaah! I can't POINT!!"

Mojo's P.O.V.

Kathryn was standing over her desk, talking to me, Neji and Itachi. "Moj… you, Itachi, Neji and I will fight in this battle. If Itachi is loyal and does nothing wrong, I will accept him as a ninja of Konoha." "Sweet." I said in response. "Don't screw it up!" whispered Neji to Itachi. "Shut up." He hissed back. And so our battle began.

Kim's P.O.V.

We had finally arrived at Hatori's office. We walked inside. And that's when Hatori walked out of one of the doors in his office. Krista jumped off my head and now jumped onto Hatori's doctor jacket. "Hi!" she said, rather cheerfully. Krista has made a habit of that, hasn't she? But she immediately hopped off. Hatori seemed to ignore this event and asked "do you have an appointment?" I answered. "It's not me, it's HER!" Hatori looked down at Krista, who was now on the floor. "We don't have an appointment…but can't you help me anyways?" Hatori thought for a moment. "I don't do charity…" Krista's eyes gleamed with awe "he's so cool!!" "You know…. He just turned you down…" Shikamaru stated. I rushed up to Hatori. He had to help her! If not, no one will be able to! "But you've gotta help her!" then Shikamaru piped in "yeah, mister!!" Hatori gave a sigh of defeat "fine… wait here and I'll see if I'm free…" "yaaay!" the three of us cheered.

Krista's P.O.V.

I'm gonna miss being a lemur… "Hey look!" Kim exclaimed, "its Lin from Ghost Hunt!!" he was typing away, staring at his laptop. Hatori and Lin really could be twins. I jumped onto the table where his laptop was rested on. "Hiya Lin!!" I said cheerfully. I waited a (long) moment, but there was no reply. Only the clicking of his fingers on the keyboard. "I'm going to try and think of something else to help us…" Shikamaru said while putting his fingers in his 'thinking pose'.

Meanwhile…. The battle continues… Itachi's P.O.V.

There are ninjas all around us! Ah hah!!! I will defeat you all!! Feel my amazing Uchiha-exile-ninja- now-Akatsuki-vengeful-wrath!!!!! Huh? "Mojo!! Look out!" I yell as I turn around to see my beloved surrounded by crazy grass ninjas. But I need not have any worries… all of them were knocked out. "N…never mind…" I muttered. Neji gave me a taunting laugh. "Ha-ha!!" "Shut up!!" I yelled back at him. What does he know, anyways??

Elsewhere… Kim's P.O.V.

Lin's not doing anything. He doesn't even look up. So now Krista and I are poking him. It's funny!! Krista has to go on Lin's shoulder in order to poke his face. Shikamaru's still being a bum, quiet thinking in the corner.

At the battle… Kathryn's P.O.V.

"Kathryn! Get down!!" Itachi yelled at me. Instinctively, I heeded his warning and was able to dodge some ninja stars. "Thanks," I nodded to him. Fighting is kind of making me feel a little better… maybe I should listen to Moj… there does seem to be some change of heart over the years. And he's a family man now. You never know. "Kathryn! The battle's not won yet!!" hmm… I should try to concentrate on the fight. "So true Neji." I replied.

Back in Hatori's office… Krista's P.O.V.

Kim and I are mixing paint! Scared? You should be!! While Lin is typing away on his laptop, we begin to paint on his face. It's pretty humorous. "Krista… your tail… it splashed paint onto Shikamaru's face…" Kim commented. Whatever. I'm too into this. I'm not going to turn around and clean it up yet. "Meh. He hasn't noticed yet."

Mojo's P.O.V. (fight)

"Neji! Take my right! Mojo, left!! Itachi… cover my back. I'm going to use my jutsu!" Kathryn yelled in a commanding voice. "Kyakugan!!" she yelled. She sprouted cat ears and her eyes began to glow a faint yellow. Shoot, I thought she was going to turn Super Saiyan or something…

Kim's P.O.V. (no fight)

Say something… damn it!! Shikamaru's asleep. He's given up. Why won't you!?!? Your face is painted… Krista's stretching your mouth… and I'm pulling your cheek!! SAY SOMETHING OR YOU'RE CREEPY!!

Neji's P.O.V. (fight)

"I am amazing!!" yelled Mojo, if you didn't already guess. She was just pwn-ing some grass ninja in the face. "Yes… yes you are my beloved." Itachi calmly replied. As he's saying this, there's a pile of nameless grass ninjas that have crossed his path in the fight. Dude… does that just mean he's more amazing?? Well, I guess it's a good thing he's not our enemy… wait, he is. Damn it!!

Kim's P.O.V. (NO FIIIIIGHT!!)

As Krista and I began twisting pencils into his hair, I think I noticed him smirking. It was like, a flash. But I think I saw something!! Did he see his reflection on the computer screen!??? Woah, his expression… I think it just became more serious… oh man!... Krista hissed at me "I think I stabbed him in the head!!" it's amazing how he's not saying anything, and he's still clicking. Krista's now kind of panicking… and falling… splat.

Kathryn's P.O.V. (the battle is now over)

"Well, Itachi… you certainly surprised me." I told him. I continued, "I guess Mojo was right. People can change over time. You can now…" Itachi looked at the ground. He gave a stern look. What?? More grass ninjas!?? "Mangeko sharingan!!" he yelled. I saw a cute little bunny, minding his own business… then it died. Mojo and I were silent in shock as Itachi was contently, can I say _peacefully_, smiling. Oh… oh hell no. "Itachi Uchiha!! You are NEVER allowed in Konoha village….AGAIN!!" "You tried, honey…. You were so close!..." Mojo said in a comforting voice. Itachi looked kind of confused. "……..sorry?..." he replied. "You have NO sympathy!!" I yelled in frustration, storming off. I could still faintly hear Neji speaking to Itachi. "You screwed that one up bad. _Real_ bad!!" "I hate you." Itachi told him.

Kim's P.O.V. (Hatori's office)

We're playing Jenga on Lin's head. He's still typing away. He's a hard, stubborn one. Shikamaru's waking up now. "That was a good sleep…." he muttered while rubbing his eyes. Then he sees what we are doing. "What are you two doing??" he asks in anticipating dread. "Shh! Don't disturb the game!" I told him, concentrating fully on Jenga. Krista joined in, saying "yeah… don't disturb!!" "Wait… why are you doing this? Did Hatori come back?? What's…." Krista turned around and said "Shikamaru!! Please, be qu…" her voice trailed off. It was the first time she noticed the paint on Shikamaru's face. It looked like he had some weird, demented greenish paint mustache. He didn't seem to notice either. Krista burst into hysterical laughter. "Ah!!" I said in shock. The Jenga blocks were moving on his head! Krista's laughter must be shaking his shoulder and…. CRASH!

Krista's P.O.V.

I stopped laughing. I guess Kim will be happy… since Lin's face finally changed. Just like us, he was shocked. "My… laptop…" he said softly in his total shocked state. "Run away!!" Kim said quickly. We started to run, but then I remembered—"Shikamaru!!" I yelled. I tried to drag him along. "Heave… ho!!..." luckily Kim had come back to help me. "I've got him. Let's go."

Later…. Krista's P.O.V.

Where am I??... I'm all alone! I think I got separated… well, I guess the facts are all there. I'm just lost. Obviously. "Everyone's looking at me oddly…" well, I guess they would, since I'm a talking lemur. I'm like a Zaboomafoo to a bunch of people who don't know who the hell he is. And I'm cooler. The Kratt Brothers were better off without him….. hey cool! trees! I'm going to swing in the vines!! YEAH!!

5 minutes later…. Hatori's P.O.V.

I have to find that lemur. I found the cure to turn her back….

In the trees…Krista's P.O.V.

"Weeee!" vine to vine……... vine to vine…….. vine to…oh shit. "WAAAAAAAAH!!" I missed. I plummeted to my death. Hatori is down there. He's holding something… can't… see him… spin…ning… kinda… sick…

Hatori's P.O.V.

I caught the falling lemur child, but spilt the formula cure. But because I used my analytical skills, I was able to determine the rate at which she was falling and calculated when to throw it into the air, successfully getting the spill on her. Yes… I am quite smart. "Thanks soooo much!" she said happily. Oops. I forgot one factor… POOF! POOF!!

Krista's P.O.V.

"Yay!! I'm back!" but I noticed Hatori shrinking… "Arg! He transformed!!" it must have been because he caught me. Hmm… what kind of water?? They never tell you the answer in either the anime or manga!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Later… after somehow helping Hatori… Shikamaru's apartment… Krista's P.O.V.

"Shikamaru! I'm back to normal!!" I announced cheerfully. "Ah! Kim! You're still here!!" "Yup!" she answered. Shikamaru rushed up to me. He was all tired. "Thank god you're back to normal!! Now it shouldn't be quite so troublesome!... I was going to have Naruto and a bunch of others have a search party…" "Eh!?? Naruto's here!!" I said excitedly, interrupting Shikamaru's explanation. I went up to Naruto. "Best buds!" "For life!!" he responded. "Hey, what's that noise??" Naruto asked suddenly. It was a loud rumbling. "It's coming from outside…" Kim added. We all looked out the window. It was Gaara in a big army tank and a megaphone. "Kim!! Get your ass over here!! I'm taking you back to Suna!" his voice thundered. "But it hasn't been one week!..." Kim said sadly. Naruto was just like 'wtf???' Kathryn came running through the streets from Hokage mansion. She was yelling at Gaara. "Gaara!?? What the HELL are you doing with a tank in Konoha!?? Do you want to break our peace treaty?? I WILL go to war with you!! Get OUT of here!!"


	6. The Real Reason

Olly- The chapter is actually called, _The Real Reason Behind Gaara's Father's Death_ but since we couldn't fit that... we had to make do with the title seen in the bubble chapter thingy

Sifl- great definition of it Olly (claps sarcastically)

Olly- It's a GREAT definition!

Mojo- Your FACE is a great definition

Sensei- Why God... why?

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V. ('Cause I'm that awesome) 

After a long relaxing trip to the spa, Gaara's father finally returned home... to discover that he was no longer Kazekage and he has a daughter-in-law.

Gaara's Father's P.O.V.

WTH!? I go away for a week, a FREAKIN week! And everything changes! 'Don't worry sir, everything will be just the way you left it when you come back sir'. My ass it is! I'm not really mad about being replaced by my son... but the fact that he is married to that hyper-active psychopath who now has a former Akatsuki member for an ambassador/bodyguard disturbs me. I mean... imagine if they bred.. (shudders)... (Gaara/Kim: We are not dogs!) Something has to be done about her... as long as she's within Suna... I can't do anything because of that Deidara character... and Gaara... but outside of the village... she will be helpless... Muhahahaha!

Kim's P.O.V.

I think it's about time I reconciled with Gaara's father. As much as I may dislike him, he is my father-in-law now. Oh hey, here he comes now! "Hey Dad!" I cheerfully called. GAWD! That was hard to say! "Don't call me that," he growled. "Okay!" I forced myself to beam at him. "Look I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. So... how about we go on a little father-daughter hunt?" He asked. "I thought you didn't want me to- "I don't! But... well... you know what I mean!" He gets agitated easily. "Look it'll be just a morning thing, okay?" I think I've seen this somewhere before (Shrek 2) and in the movie you always listen to the old people! (Gaara's Father- who is she calling old!) "Okay! Where shall we meet?" "The old tree," he stated smugly. "Umm... we're in the desert... there are no trees," I reminded. "Right... by the sand dune." "Okay! I'll bring Blade!" and by Blade I mean Deidara-san _and_ Blade.

Gaara's P.O.V.

The house is quiet... too quiet... Something's not right... Kim and my father haven't started arguing yet... I'd better ask Kim's babysitter, I mean, bodyguard. "Deidara!" I yelled. "Yeah? What is it?" Oh... he was already here... "Why is it so quiet?" I asked. "Oh, Kim and your dad are going hunting tomorrow. I will be attending of course with Blade and Fukoda... something about starting over with a clean slate," he informed me. "Fukoda... isn't he the..." "GAARA!! WHY AREN'T I AN AUNT YET!?" So much for quiet - -'

Naruto's P.O.V. (Now in Konoha)

Krista is now under room arrest and I have the very important mission of watching the TV 24/7!! "Naruto, do a good job (for once) okay?" Kathryn said, leaving the room. I looked at the TV with Krista in that room. She looked so sad... :(... "I was only trying to help..." WOAH! I can hear her voice! "Krista! I'm watching you!!! I know that kind of sounds creepy but it's my mission for the Hokage!!" I told her. "That's AMAZING!" "Yes I am amazing!!" Mojo beamed from beside me. WOAH! When did she get here!? "About five seconds ago," she told me when I asked, "I was bored with torturing the Akatsuki, and Suna's so far away, so I came here to chill with Kathryn." "What about me?" Krista asked, looking up at the camera with teary eyes. "You're under room arrest, I can't visit or hang with you," she explained. "You don't love me!!" best buddy wailed, running away from the camera. "Don't worry best buddy Krista! I'll hang with you!" I yelled racing out the door... or at least I would have raced out the door if it had not been for Neji reminding em that watching the monitors was my mission. "And it's the hardest most painful mission of my life," I cried in response to the heartless Hyuuga.

Back in Suna (The next morning) Kim's P.O.V.

YEAH! I'm going hunting with Gaara's Dad! Wow... that's sad... this is going to be the longest morning of life! Luckily I invited Blade and Deidara-san, who invited Fukoda-dono, who invited Crow-kun, who invited Kankuro-san, who invited Temari-chan, who politely declined but referred Baki-san, who invited his best buddy whose name I cannot spell or pronounce. We're a hearty crew, looking forward to the hunt... not to find that sand dune... in a desert... ... ... this could be difficult. Um... I'll let Baki-san lead... just so we don't get lost...

A Couple of Hours Later Blade's P.O.V.

Guess what... we're lost! Big surprise. Sister doesn't really seem to want to go see brother's father, but I don't think she likes being lost any better. I think I'll take the lead. This was something I taught Puppy back at Kathryn's house, super tracking skills of unloved people. He perfected it so quickly, I was so proud. You know... I kinda miss the runt. He gave me something more to do than sleeping, eating, and bothering brother.

Krista's P.O.V.

I'm so alone... AGAIN with the loneliness!! Why can't Kathryn or Mojo be alone once in a while! Oh wait, Puppy's here... I'M NOT ALONE!!! I hugged the gigantic puppy, "You've made me so happy!" Puppy woofed in happiness and licked my face. He's so cute!

Deidara's P.O.V.

FINALLY! I see Gaara's father standing at the top of a dune. Kim and her dog, who I've come to enjoy the company of, ran towards the dune. "Wow," Kim sighed, "that was so hard! Why couldn't you have chosen somewhere else to meet... somewhere that there is not an abundance of other places of the exact same type of." "What the hell! Who are all these people!?" Gaara's father demanded. "Oh!" Kim began, "this is Blade, and Deidara-san, and Fukoda-dono, and Crow-kun, and Kankuro-san, and..." "I know who they are!" the former Kazekage snapped. "Well, you asked," argued Kim, getting a little agitated by his attitude. She began to storm closer to him... she had better look out for that ro... AHH! She tripped! Now she and Gaara's father are falling! I gotta do something! I raced off to get Gaara.

Kim's P.O.V.

Just like that I was falling, tumbling, spinning. Sand was flying everywhere, I couldn't see anything. IT BURNED! Finally, the tumbling stopped. I opened my eyes slowly, my mind still spinning. "Are you okay, Kim-sama?" I heard Baki-san's voice above me. The world was twirling so much... I couldn't make anything out. A cold, wet nose pressed against my face, signalling Blade's arrival at the bottom of the dune. I heard him whimper sympathetically at me, urging me to rise. Which I tried to do and only ended up falling again. "Perhaps you should take it easy until Gaara-sama arrives," Baki-san suggested. Wow... I just realized that Baki-san and I were speaking wit suffixes... odd... well... NOT ANYMORE!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Krista's P.O.V.

You know, now that I am no longer alone, being under room arrest isn't that bad, "What do you think Kimmy and Blade are up to?" I casually asked. Puppy whimpered at Blade's name, I think he misses his sensei. Poor Puppy, I know how that feels! Sniff... When sensei left me to go to Vegas with Neji... sniff... I never felt so betrayed! "Why sensei? WHY!?"

Kathryn's P.O.V.

I decided to check on Naruto and Krista just to make sure he hadn't helped her escape. - -# Naruto fell asleep at the monitors, the fool! "Why sensei? WHY!?" I heard Krista wail. What the deuce? "You know why you're in there, stop complaining," I ordered through the microphone. "Yeah," Mojo's voice came beside me. Apparently she followed me. "Next time, don't trick Kathryn into signing missions much to high a level for you," she scolded. "B-but I-I didn't," Krista sniffed, "I asked her to sign and she didn't look at it. I didn't even know it was A plus plus minus plus ranked. And that was not what I was crying about!" "Oh," both Moj and I stated, guiltily, "then what were you crying about?" "When you deserted me to go to Vegas!" she cried. BLOODY HELL! That was years ago! "By God, Krista, get over it!"

Kankuro's P.O.V.

Deidara came back, towing Gaara and Temari behind him. By this time, we have assessed that dad was dead and Orochimaru arrived, curious as to what all the noise was about moments ago. Kim managed to sit up without falling over and Fukoda proceeded to poke dad's body with a stick he found... no one seemed to care about dad's death or the poking of his body. Everyone was crowded around Kim, questioning and making noise over her... Temari making the most noise. "OMG!? Are you okay!? Will this affect the process of me becoming an aunt in ANY way?" she cried frantically. Gaara and Kim, but mostly Gaara, ignored her outbursts and demandings. She's such a loud person.

Gaara's P.O.V.

It was a bit of a relief that no one was hurt... well no one important for that matter. Now the real question is how did this happen? (Not to mention, although I am overjoyed by his death, it is expected of me to seek revenge for my father's death). "Is my beloved Kathryn's student okay?" a voice hissed. HIM! Of course! It had to be him! Who else would it be? I have six eye witnesses, excluding Kim and including Blade. "This attack on the former Kazekage and an honoured citizen will not go unnoticed Orochimaru, " I growled. He looked at me like I was crazy. Baki blinked at me and moved to say something, but Deidara interrupted him. "Yes! He did it! He pushed your wife and father down the dune. He was so fast I didn't have a chance to stop him. Overcome with worry for your dear wife's fate, I rushed to fetch you." By Buddha, he's over dramatic. Orochimaru carried a 'what the hell' look on his face. "I hereby declare war on the L.O.S." I decreed. At this Orochimaru fumed, "I did not kill your father! And why would I try to kill Kim? She is Lee's stalkee. Tell him!" The last part was directed at Kim who looked dazed. "What?" she asked. "Tell him how your father-in-law died!" "Oh... well... I guess it's how Deidara said it went. I didn't really see... I just remember falling." Orochimaru looked shocked. "Very well," he growled... or hissed I guess... since he's a snake and all, "if it's war you want, a war you shall get!" And with that, he marched away.

Mojo's P.O.V.

"I think it's a great idea!" I agreed with Kathryn. "Then it's settled, to celebrate Krista not getting in trouble while under room arrest, we shall order food at Hokage mansion," she grinned, "I'll go tell her." We went back into the monitor room, pushing the still sleeping Naruto out of the wheeling chair as soon as we entered. "Krista," Kathryn spoke into the mic. "Yeah?" came a timid response. "To celebrate your obedience and calmness, you may leave your room and come to my mansion. I'm ordering Pizza..."

In Krista's Mind

**bold Kathryn's voice**

**Pizza... pizza... pizza...**

Back to Mojo's P.O.V.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Krista screamed in horror. "Don't worry, " I assured, "I'm going to be there so you won't have to eat like ten pieces." "No force-fed pizza?" she asked. "Nope, eat at your own pleasure," I grinned. "YAY!!" Naruto, who had finally come around, looked at us in confusion, "what are you doing here?" "You have completed you mission," Kathryn informed, "we no longer are in need of your services." Naruto's confused expression turned into a bright grin. "Yahooo!" he cheered. "Oh! Sensei! Can best buddy Naruto come?" Krista asked. Kathryn sighed, "sure why not." Oh man, this is going to be more chaotic than when the Hurricane Twins are together. "That's impossible Moj," Kathryn stated. "No one causes more chaos than the Hurricane Twins," Krista finished.

* * *

Sifl- I'm sure some of you may be confused by the pizza thing... it is a true story... when sensei, Olly, and I would get together, sensei would order pizza (two usually) and she hates having left overs... 

Olly- the problem being that each of us could only eat like two pieces each so...

Sifl- Sensei would force us to eat the other pizza... it got to the point where whenever Sensei told us she was ordering pizza... Olly and I would cringe in fear.

Olly- but see when Mojo is with us it's different... 'cause she's a bottomless pit

Sifl- OLLY! That makes her sound like she's fat! (which she's not... she just can eat like 5 pieces on average)

Olly- R&R


	7. Preparations

Sifl- Well, I was bored the other day so I thought to myself... you know, it might be fun to start writing another chapter for the adventures... but I never thought I'd finish it...

Olly- You wrote this without me!?

Sifl- Moj helped

Mojo- I only read one part... but I liked it.

Sensei- It's about time you updated noob

Sifl- sorry... I'm just so used to working on this as a team that it was hard!

Olly- and with you so far away...

Mojo- Oh not this again. We all get it! Sifl is far away!

Olly- but why!?

Sensei- Chill, Olly, we'll get to see her at Christmas

Olly- but it's not the same...

Sifl- We, the Hurrican Twins and the Ninja Twins, do not own Naruto... for if we did these things that we put the characters through would actually happen... oh and we don't own any other anime that we may mention in these Adventures

Mojo- R&R please :D

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Hi Kathryn!" I greeted cheerily into the speaker of my fax machine's phone. "Whatever your question is, my answer is no," came her stern reply. "Aw, at least let me ask you first, for all you know this could be important," I pouted. "It _never_ is," she grumbled. "Well, _this_ time it is. See Orochimaru kinda attacked Gaara's father and I and- "OROCHIMARU DID WHAT!?" Kathryn yelled into the phone, "HE CANNOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! I AM DECLARING WAR ON OROCHIMARU!" "Umm… Gaara kinda declared war on him already… and I was calling to ask for your aid." "Oh," she said, a little calmer, "well, you can tell the Kazekage that Konoha will certainly be aiding him in the upcoming war." "Thanks Kathryn," I beamed into the phone before hanging up. Sigh, preparing for wars was hard. I've been on and off the phone all day calling people for favors that they owe Suna or just for help. Normally Gaara would be the one calling the Kages, but he had a feeling that Kathryn wouldn't really listen to him if he called her, so he asked me to do it. Not that I mind, I mean it's not everyday he tells me to phone my former sensei and one of my best friends.

On top of all the phone calling, I also have rigorous training with Deidara, Blade, and Baki to prepare myself physically for the war. But that isn't the most tiring of it, oh no. Dealing with Gaara takes the cake when it comes to the most demanding part of preparation. He seems to think that I should not be involving myself in the war; apparently I am helpless in his eyes. We've been in multiple arguments over this and there are moments where I swear I am going to beat his head in if he doesn't stop. I mean, that's why I'm doing all this extra training, so I _won't _be helpless.

And it's not like I don't have an element to control or nothing either. We, being Krista, Kathryn, Mojo and I, did the whole paper test thing, discovering who specialized in what element. Turns out, I'm a lightning user. Kinda happy about that, for lightning is my favorite element.

I let out a heavy sigh, picking up the phone again. "Who are you calling now?" Deidara asked, knowing full well that Gaara had given me strict orders to call Kathryn, and only Kathryn. "I'm gonna call Moj, see if she is interested in lending us the Akatsuki for the war," I responded, dialing her number. "Oh… okay." He wasn't really doing a good job of making sure that I followed orders… that was probably why I don't mind keeping him around.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of giving a very important speech to the Akatsuki members when my phone went off. "Goddammit," I muttered, picking up the phone, "hello?" "Hi Moj," Kim's voice rang through. "Oh hey!" my tone completely changing, I swore to God that if it was Tobi again, asking if he could come back, I was going to shoot something. "I was wondering, ummm, we kinda pissed off Orochimaru… well, actually he attacked me and my father-in-law… and we declared war on him, so I was wondering if you could lend us the Akatsuki for the upcoming war?" "Hell, I'll lead the Akatsuki myself!" I yelled into the phone before hanging up. "Okay guys," I confronted the members, "forget my lecture on making sure each of you at least spend one hour with the twins per day, we have intense training to do! Kisame, you will be watching the twins from here on out; Sasori, go fetch Tobi. We are going to aid Suna in the upcoming war against Sound- and possibly the L.O.S." Kisame gave a whimper of fear; baby, they were just five year old twins.

"Don't worry, Mojo my love, I will rush to Suna and scope out the best position for the Akatsuki to attack from and the safest place for you to fight," Itachi announced, jumping off the Castle in the Sky. Sometimes I worry about that man…

**Krista's P.O.V.**

Kathryn-sensei has summoned us all for a very important meeting, I hope we're having a party with the Akatsuki and Kim… maybe Deidara as well. "People, I have just received a distress call from one Subaku no Kim. It appears that Sunakagure is going to war against Orochimaru and the Sound village. We can presume that the L.O.S. will be involved as well," Kathryn announced, in a very authoritative voice. I gasped, Kimmy was in trouble? How could Gaara let such a thing happen!? "Don't worry, sensei! I will put my all in aiding my Hurrican Twin!" "What a drag," Shikamaru sighed beside me, "I guess I'll have to face Temari again…"

"Why would Gaara declare war on Orochimaru, he's not her stalker?" Neji asked, "unless the L.O.S. had a plan to separate us, meaning Itachi, Gaara, and I, from you." "I don't think so," Kathryn countered, "though it is a good theory, Kim told me that Orochimaru attacked her." Shikamaru looked up in confusion, "Why would he attack her if Lee is her stalker?" I was also confused, it just did not add up. Kathryn shrugged, "Beats me, the point is, for the sake of our dear friend, we will march to Sunakagure's aid. Spread the word to all shinobi." We nodded and I rushed off to find best-buddy Naruto and Puppy- since he was a ninja dog and I was sure he'd want to help his sensei. Maybe I'll get Kiba to help me train Puppy for battle with Akamaru.

I hope Kimmy was okay, getting attacked by Orochimaru must not have been pleasant; my poor Hurricane Twin, forced to look after herself because her idiot husband was neglecting her. "I don't really think that's the case Krista," Shikamaru stated after what I thought was my own thoughts ended. "He is Kazekage, he must be very busy and it must get quite troublesome." "Yeah, but Kathryn's Hokage and she doesn't neglect Neji or let crazy stalkers attack him!" I wailed. Shikamaru sighed, "I don't think Gaara really… neglects her… more that he's over-protective of he- "IF HE WAS SO OVER-PROTECTIVE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!! OH! MY POOR HURRICAN TWIN! WHAT HORRIBLE PAINS ARE YOU SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THE DESERTION OF SUBAKU NO GAARA!" Shikamaru sighed again, "You are troublesome, I'll wait until you calm down before I try to talk- hey where are you going!?" I heard Shikamaru yell after me as I ran down the streets of Konoha. "DON'T WORRY KIMMY! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR DESPAIR AND PAIN!!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

**SHikamaru's (brief) P.O.V.**

Great… now she's going to Suna… what a drag.

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

With the help of Kakashi we managed to restrain Krista. "Noob! We need you here for training!" I said as she continued to struggle against the hold of Kakashi and Shikamaru. "But Kimmy needs to be saved from Gaara!" she wailed. WTH? I know she doesn't like Gaara but that's going a bit far. "She thinks that Gaara is neglecting her and it's apparently killing her," Shikamaru explained. Kakashi filled in the gaps as he told me that when they had captured her at the village gates she was yelling that Gaata's neglect will cause Kim's death along with the horrible injuries given to her by Orochimaru. "Krista, I talked to Kim on the phone earlier today, she's fine," I assured, feeling a headache coming on as Krista continued to yell about her need to protect her Hurricane Twin.

Sigh, that girl. "Shikamaru, I need you here to think up some kind of game-plan and training schedule; Kakashi could you please take Krista home and tie her to something so that she won't try to run away again," I ordered. Kakashi nodded and began dragging the still yelling, and struggling, Krista off.

"What did you have in mind, Kathryn?" Shikamaru asked, sinking into a chair across from my desk. "I'm going to call… some old friends," I stated, pulling out a separate phone, one that could make calls across dimensions. "I will start, with my fellow sailor scouts…"

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

"HARAAAAGH!" Kim yelled as she kicked one of the clay dummies I had set up for her. "Kim-sama, you must try to hit either with your shin or the bone of your foot, not with your ankle or toes," Baki instructed from beside me. "I know!" she snapped back, round-house kicking the dummy again. Jeez, Gaara's really put her in a bad mood. "Oi, if you hurt yourself Gaara will do everything in his power to keep you from the battle field," I warned, hoping that with that knowledge she'd focus more on her positioning.

Instead, however, she kicked the dummy harder and then used one of her lightning techniques on it. "I thought you wanted to practice with taijutsu only today, Kim-sama," Baki stated in confusion. "DAMN HIM!" she yelled, kicking the dummy with no real purpose; meaning she didn't really use any taijutsu technique in the process of kicking it, just, kinda, kicked it. "I'll show him that I can fight! I'll be damned if I do not go on that battlefield!" she yelled with zeal. "Uhh… maybe we should stop for today, mm?" I suggested, not liking the building anger that was the Kazekage's wife.

Beside me, Blade yawned, "Uh, see, he's tired too!" Kim looked down at her dog, the anger seeming to dissipate. "Deidara, you can take him home, I'm going to keep training," she ordered. "Now, wait a minute! I am your bodyguard and the ambassador- I don't really know why I'm an ambassador, I don't really do anything when it comes to the politics of this village- I can't leave you alone for any reason," I argued. "I'm not alone, Baki is with me," she stated. "Yeah, but It's my job to watch you anytime Gaara is not around and to look after your general well-being. I think we should stop." "Well, I'm not ready too," she argued back, going to punch my dummy.

I _was_ about to stop her when this wall of sand appeared in front of her, and she ended up punching that instead. "We're going home, you should not be wasting your time with pointless training," Gaara's deep growl came, which made me shudder. It was not that I was surprised that he was here, the sand gave it away, but he was really creepy when he was annoyed. He really didn't like that she was training for the war.

That was when he rounded on Baki and I… "In our defense, "I began immediately, "we are entitled to follow the orders of our superiors and you never _did_ tell us directly to not let her do this." "You knew how I felt," this was directed at Baki. I sighed in relief, realizing that by being his wife's bodyguard I was to obey her orders above all others, especially if he didn't say otherwise.

Baki seemed unfazed by Gaara's expression, I wonder how he got so brave. "I did, Gaara-sama, but I think it's important that she knows how to protect herself in the upcoming war." "She is _not_ fighting." "I'm not helpless Gaara! I can take care of myself and make my own decisions!" Oh boy, I've heard this argument a lot lately. In the kitchen, at dinner, in the office, man I'm sure they even have this argument in the bedroom! I sighed, this was going to be a _long_ day.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

"You're not training hard enough!" I yelled at the Akatsuki members as I lay on a beach chair, sipping a tropical drink that Pein brought me before going back to his training. "We're doing our best, Mojo-sama," Tobi whimpered. "Well," I began, pausing to sip my drink, "it's not good enough." "Work harder you lazy scum, or feel the wrath of my sharingan," Itachi threatened from the beach chair beside me. "And mine too!" yelled Itojo jumping up and down while M'tachi was climbing on Kisame with a kunai in his mouth… now where'd he get that. Oh well, it's not like he knows how to use it.

I turned my attention back to the Akatsuki, ignoring the sudden cries of pain from Kisame, and pulled out my megaphone. "I want you all to run 100 laps around the castle and then, when your done, you will practice your jutsu on one another until I say stop!" I bellowed into the megaphone, "when I press the siren button, you will start running." "Or you will _feel my wrath_," Itachi added , glaring at Pein, Konan, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kazuku and Hidan. I pressed the siren button and they all took off running, man it was good to be in charge.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

While Kathryn was busy phoning her allies, I spared with Naruto, since he was the only one I could find at the moment. Well, that's a lie, I ran into Ino first but she was too busy looking after a four year old kid that was born due to a drunk Kiba knocking her up sometime after M'tachi and Itojo was born. She was still going to fight in the war, of course, leaving the child in Iruka's care- since Kathryn dubbed him useless in battle- but she wasn't going to train until later.

So, I was stuck at the training grounds fending off the millions of Naruto's that surrounded me. I swear that guy has way too much fun with that jutsu. It would have been more fun practicing with Kathryn, mostly because she needed to practice with her water jutsu. When she had taken the paper test with Kim, Krista, and Mojo she had discovered that her element was water, Mojo's was fire, Krista's was wind, and Kim's (A/N: which you already know) was lightning.

But, of course, we needed to be properly prepared for what was to come, so I decided to wait until tomorrow to train with her and possibly Krista and Shikamaru. It was our belief that we need not call Mojo and the Akatsuki, Kim would have already done so. And since we had barely over a week to prepare, we could not waste too much time phoning allies from other dimensions. I prayed that we could raise the army needed to aid Suna, not that we weren't powerful enough, it was just that wars could get dangerous and the more help the better.

**Krista's P.O.V.**

I'm stuck in my house AGAIN! So I wanted to go save Kim from her horrible husband, was that so wrong? Sniff… she was probably lying on a hospital bed, struggling to breath with bruises and… and cuts all over her and stupid Gaara probably wasn't giving her a second look. "Oh, Puppy!" I cried my dear ninja dog, "What am I to do!? Poor Kimmy is suffering and I'm stuck here!" Puppy gave a small woof of encouragement, nudging me with his nose.

"Why'd I have to be tied up too!" I demanded to Kakashi, who hadn't left yet. He shrugged, "I'm just following the Hokage's orders to make sure you do not run to Suna ahead of schedule and miss training." "But… but Kim!" I wailed. Kakashi sighed, "If it's alright with the Hokage, I will go to Suna ahead of time and check on her for you, alright?" I could tell he really just wanted me to calm down so he wouldn't have to leave me tied up until Shikamaru got home.

"You promise?" I asked, knowing that once he did, he could not go back on his word. Kakashi sighed again, obviously cursing my choice of words, "Yes, I promise." I looked towards a picture that was taken outside of Kathryn-sensei's house before we left. We were all there: Shikamaru, Kathryn, Neji, Mojo, Itachi, Stephanie, Sasuke, Kim, Gaara (whom Kim was making smile with her fingers), and Me. I miss those days when we were all together, and I could keep a proper watch on how Gaara was treating my Hurrican Twin.

"Okay… I'll stay here," I grumbled, still really wanting to see my Kimmy-Kimmy. "Now is that a promise?" Kakashi countered. "Yes," I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest. "Good, I'll go see if the Hokage approves of my trip to Suna. It may be beneficial for us to find a good location to place our men.

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone after speaking with Serena and Darian about fighting with us. I knew they'd say yes. They're job is to vanquish evil and Orochimaru was definitely evil. I picked up the phone again, ignoring the now sleeping Shikamaru, and dialed my home number. The Empress of Swords would obviously want to aid us… and I guess that man whore too.

**Stephanie's P.O.V.**

I was in the process of cleaning my swords, trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke had found the (ahem) 'adult's channel' on TV. I really needed to figure out how to block those, they giving him the wrong ideas- well not the wrong ideas, more like just giving him ideas in general. As if on cue, Sasuke skipped into the kitchen.

"Hey Stephanie, " he said, trying to sound sexy. Whenever he talks like this I found it best to just ignore him; he was obviously just trying out stuff that he had watched on those 'adult channels'. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked, still using the same tone. I'm pretty sure that if I were any less of a woman, I would fall for it. But I'm not, so I continue to ignore him.

"You wanna, get it on?" After that, I decided it was high-time I crushed his belief in those shows. "You do realize that those people are actors and lines like that don't actually work," I stated, not looking up from my cleaning. He fell silent, obviously disappointed. "Well…" he suddenly said, "we can make them work."

My God was this boy ever dense. That was when the phone went off. "Hold that thought Sasuke," I said, answering it. In the background, Sasuke, obviously misinterpreting my words, began dancing excitedly. "Hello?" "Hello Stephanie," came Kathryn's voice from the other line. "Ahh, Kathryn, how can I assist you?" I listened carefully as she relayed everything that had happened since returning to the Naruto World and then about what happened in Suna. "Will you and the man-whore be willing to assist us in this up coming battle?" she asked. "I shall ask the man-whore," I responded, turning to Sasuke who had stopped dancing after he had heard that it was Kathryn on the other end.

"Hey, man-whore, wanna assist Konoha and Sunakagure in a battle against Orochimaru, Sound, and the L.O.S.?" I asked, covering the speaker portion of the phone. "If I do, will you-" "He says yes," I stated into the phone, not really listening to him, "we'll be there later on today." Sasuke took my words in stride, "We can stay in the Uchiha mansion and get started on- "No," I told him firmly as though he were a dog, "come we must prepare." I hung up the phone and walked up the stairs, Sasuke following obediently after me.

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

Well, now that that was settled, there was only a few more people to call. "Kathryn?" Kakashi's questioning voice came. "Yes, Kakashi, what is it?" "I would like to request to go to Suna early," he said, calmly. "Why?" I asked. "It was the only way I could convince Krista not to run off and so that I can get a better feel for the battle field which we will be fighting on," was his educated response. I nodded, it would be helpful to know the terrain we would be dealing with. I mean, I knew it was going to be sand, but there could be more too it than just that. "Very Kakashi, I suggest you hurry to Suna, confirm of Kim's well-being to Krista, and then report to me the position on which we will fight."

Kakashi nodded to me and left, obviously going to grab the necessities before making the three day trip. It kinda annoyed me that Shikamaru was still asleep; I didn't really need him until after I had phoned everyone, but his snoring was really irritating. I sighed, oh well, I had asked him to stay and it would odd if I told him to leave now before we even discussed anything. So, I picked the phone up off the receiver and began dialing another number.

**Gaara's P.O.V. (Night)**

I sighed deeply, leaning back in my home-office chair. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but I didn't want to get in another argument so I remained where I was. It's not like I can sleep here, what with the fear of Shukaku going on a rampage. Still, it was nice to at least lie on a bed while remaining awake, but, as I already mentioned, I was avoiding another argument.

You'd think she would be flattered that I was trying to make sure she was safe, but no, she explodes at me and says she's perfectly capable of fighting. Snort, yeah right. You know what, screw this! This is _my _house and it is _my _bedroom, I am not staying down here. I marched up the stairs and opened the door to my room.

Judging by the way she was lying, though I couldn't see _her_ at all, I could tell she was still awake. I knew how she slept, and that was not it. Blade was asleep on the ground at the foot of our bed and the balcony door was opened. I figured that she wanted to get some air circulating in the room; she does this often.

I sighed again, relaxing onto the bed beside her. "Look, I'm sorry that you don't like my decision to not let you fight," I said finally, after a long silence between the two of us, "I'm just trying to protect you. If anything happened to you I don't know what I- what your friends would do." I had to correct myself in mid-sentence; what did I care if she got herself hurt out of her own stupidity. Now, normally when I say stuff like that, she gets all emotional and reacts in some way that isn't all that bad. This time she didn't.

"The least you could do is acknowledge that you heard me," I said in annoyance, removing the blanket to discover… nothing. She wasn't even there. In fact… I hadn't sensed her chakra at all during the past hour or so. Then it clicked… the balcony door was open not to get air circulation… but from a KIDNAPPING! That was just great! Barely a week before the war and she goes and gets herself kidnapped! This was exactly the reason why she's not allowed to fight!

**Kim's P.O.V.**

So, I decided to seek out the help of some friends who I knew I wouldn't be able to reach with a phone. I didn't have a phone like Kathryn that could make calls across dimensions and some of the people who I wanted to get in touch with didn't have phones and were in… the area-ish. I felt a little bad for leaving without saying anything to anyone, especially Deidara- mostly because he was going to be the one who gets blamed for this. Okay, that was a lie, I did tell Fukoda; but that was only because he saw me leap out off the balcony. What he was doing there, I didn't really ask.

At running pace, it took me almost the entire night to reach the nearest forest; one that wasn't in the direction of Konoha. I figured if Gaara was to search for me, the direction of Konoha would be the first place he'd look. I marched through the forest, looking for any signs of my friends who I was hoping would accompany me in the upcoming battle. I didn't have to search long, for they quickly found me.

"Kim! How are you? We haven't seen you since your birthday!" the youngest, Toboe, said excitedly bouncing around me. "What are you doing out here so late?" my former alpha, wolf-Kiba asked. "It's good to see you!" Hige said, ruffling my hair. Tsume gave me a small wave and a nod; not that I expected more. "I've come to ask my former pack mates for their aid in battle," I said, calmly. "Battle?" Toboe echoed uneasily. "Yes, Suna, my home now, is going to war against the leader of a powerful village. He had attacked my new alpha's- I was not in the mood to call him my husband right now- father and myself and declared war against us," I explained. Kiba nodded to Toboe, Tsume, and Hige, before responding, "We will offer our aid to our old pack mate." "I'll go fetch Blue and then we can leave together," Hige said, turning away. "I'm sorry, there are still some more I need to speak with, I will not be returning just yet," I said.

"Call us when you are, and we will come," Kiba stated, following Hige back towards wherever Blue was. "Bye Kim, I'll see you later," Toboe beamed, giving me a hug. "See you later," Tsume nodded, before following Kiba, Hige, and Toboe. I knew I could rely on them, now to use _that_ gift my other friends gave me to slip into their dimension.

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

I was quite amused to receive word from the Kazekage stating that Kim had been kidnapped. Or, I would have been amused had it not been so freakin' late at night that he had sent that message. I knew what she was up too, her high-official friend had given me the info on what she was doing. I didn't bother telling Gaara this, I could care less if he was freaking out over her disappearance, I knew she was safe. I just sent a message back telling him to just get Blade to track her down. I was _about_ to fall asleep again, when another message arrived. Honestly, we need to go back to those hawks, they don't make as much noise and they take longer. Well, the message said that he had sent Deidara and Blade after her and had received word that her trail ends in a forest.

Once again, I knew why. She had gone to the Digi-world after speaking with her old pack. After our adventures destroying different animes, Kim had kept in contact with the characters from Digimon through her super-computer. Obviously she was going to ask them for help. I sent a message back telling him to stop freaking out and leave me alone. Hopefully he'd get the message that if I wasn't worried, there was nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately he didn't… jerk.

**Tai's P.O.V.**

Aww, sweet! I get my own point of view! Anyway, Kim arrived as we were just sitting down to dinner. At first we were surprised, but then, remembering the gift we gave her, we just welcomed her happily. When it came time to ask why she was here, for she looked quite serious, we all listened attentively to her story. She told us about everything, going from her world to the home world of some shinobi's and how she moved to a desert.

Mimi commented on how well her skin looked for someone living in the blistering heat, and then let her continue. She then told us about how she was trying to make amends with her father-in-law, when she was interrupted by Joe who exclaimed in shock over the fact that she was married.

That started a whole other conversation from Mimi, Sora and Kari, asking who the guy was that she married, if they were going to have any kids and if they could visit when she does. Honestly, girls need to focus on what's important more than what's happening in someone's social life. So, after Matt said something along the same lines I was thinking, Kim went back to her story.

Randommon (aka Fred for all those who read Anime DESTROYED) showed up half-way through her ending explanation of why she was here. Which was, since some evil guy name Orochimaru attacked her and killed her father-in-law, and her husband had declared war on him. Which was why she was here.

"To be safe from this war?" Joe asked, hopefully. "Actually," Kim smiled, "I was hoping you guys, and your digimon of course, would help us." Davis jumped to his feet, "Oh yeah! I'll show off my awesome fighting skills!" He obviously just wanted to impress my sister, I sighed. "Well, I'm in," TK declared. Matt also agreed and as did everyone else, much to Joe's dismay. In the end, he agreed too. I was actually surprised that Mimi didn't object; I thought for sure she'd take Joe's side in this.

"Alright, let's head to your home!" I declared as Kim took out her gift and opened up another portal, leading back to this 'Naruto World.' Once there, a strange man with a ponytail and a black with red cloud patterned cloak on rushed to her and hugged her.

"Thank buddha your safe!" he wailed as Kim's dog barked excitedly at her. So this must be her husband, aside from the creepy mouths on his hands he didn't seem that bad. "I'm fine Deidara," she smiled, "I guess Gaara sent you right?" "Yeah, he seems to think you were kidnapped," this Deidara character laughed; so he wasn't her husband? I was confused.

I was even more confused when she howled and five wolves came running up to her. "Alright! Let's head to Suna!"

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

I am going to kill Kim the next time she runs off without telling Gaara; this has totally disrupted my sleep cycle. Oh well, at least now the messages have stopped and Gaara knows that she was never kidnapped in the first place. Honestly, I don't know how she puts up with him; and he with her. They are total opposites!

"Well, they do say 'opposites attract,'" Neji voiced from beside me. He too had been disturbed by all the messages. "Quite true Neji… quite true."

**Mojo's P.O.V. (A couple of hours ago)**

"I want to see you guys collapsed by the time I wake up tomorrow!" I yelled at them through the megaphone, then skipped over to the twins, who were poking Kisame's unconscious body. "Come on, babies, Mommy's going to put you to bed now," I cooed, finding them too adorable. "'Kay!" they both said, as I picked them up. "Do not worry, my dear Mojo! I shall carry them for you!" Itachi was by my side in a moment, ready to take them.

"It's okay, Itachi darling, I've got them," I said, hugging them both to me. God knows how long the war would last and I knew I would miss them while I was away. I still kinda wished the others had children too, so that the twins wouldn't always have to play with the Akatsuki. They needed children their own age and I was not about to let them play with Ino's accident child. But they were also lucky that they didn't, especially on Kim's part with the battle obviously going to be taking place so close to Suna. Maybe when this was all over, things will change and more children from the lines of Hyuuga, Nara, and Subaku no will be born…


	8. I'll Make a Man Out of You

Sifl- WE HAVE A PEN NAME NOW!!

Olly- WOOOO!

Sensei- We only got one 'cause someone was too lazy to write out the 'Ninja Twins and Hurrican Twins' anymore

Sifl- I am NOT lazy! You try writing that a bunch of times and tell me that you didn't get tired of it

Mojo- I get to disclaim!

Olly- WHy you?

Mojo- 'cause I want to!

Sensei- Fine, just get it over with

Mojo- We don't own Naruto, Gundam Seed, Sailor Moon, Tales of Symphonia, Beyblade, Dragon Ball Z, Ouran High School Host Club, or the song "I'll Make a Man Out Of You."

Sifl- Enjoy!

Olly- And R&R

* * *

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

If anyone were to say that they had the coolest friends in the world, I would easily prove them wrong at this meeting. First off, I had the _entire_ squad of Sailor Scouts, Kira, Athrun, Mwu, and Andrew Waltfeld –AKA Waffles for Kimba and I- from Gundam Seed, the members of the Ouran High School Host Club, the characters from Tales of Symphonia, and the guys from Beyblade. Yes, my allies are great in numbers. Even angels from Derris Kharlan answer my call. But there are still others I must contact, even my phone that can make calls across dimensions has its limits.

"What will you do, Kathryn?" Stephanie asked, with man-whore beside her. "I must go to the other dimensions… and seek out more allies," I said. "Excellent idea sensei!" Krista cheered. "But who will watch over Konoha while you are away?" Iruka asked, "Neji?" "No… while Shikamaru and I are gathering my other allies-" "Why is Shikamaru going with you?" Krista demanded. "Yeah, why me?" Shikamaru echoed. "Because, scrub, he is the first one to become a chunin," I explained, "as I _was_ saying before I was rudely interrupted. I will leave Mojo in charge while I am away."

"Why her!?" demanded Krista with a wail, "she doesn't even live here!" "She has experience as a leader," I stated. "So do I!" argued Krista. "You were only Hokage for five seconds! That does not count!" I cleared my throat, regaining my composure, "Neji, I will leave you here to monitor how Mojo handles things… don't let things get _too_ out of control." Neji nodded as I handed him a note labeled, read once Mojo gets here.

"Come, Shikamaru, we're leaving," I said, flipping out my cell and calling Mojo. Of course she was happy to comply, leaving Itachi to monitor the Akatsuki's training. I turned on my walky talky that can keep a signal even across dimensions. "If there's any trouble, you know how to reach me," I told Neji. And with that I opened my portal to a different dimension. "What a drag," was the last thing Shikamaru said before stepping into the world of Dragon Ball Z.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

Kay, cool. Neji walked up to me, "I have one last order from Kathryn before she left," he said, opening a piece of paper. "Dear Neji, please put Krista in charge of keeping tabs on all the people who are participating in the war. I don't want her to feel left out. Signed, Kathryn… PS. Send a letter to Gaara in my name saying that I'm transferring some of the arrivals over to Suna." That's sweet, at least it won't get to crowded in the office anymore… hey what's this!? It's a drawer labeled 'When Noobs Don't Listen'. Hmm there's just a button in it… I wonder what it does?

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was helping Konohamaru perfect the sexy nin-jutsu when all of a sudden a giant Mojo head appeared in the middle of Konoha! "AWESOME!" Mojo's head said, "this is like The Wizard of Oz… I want everyone in front of the Hokage tower in ten minutes or else I will send the Akatsuki after all of you!" Gulp… we'd better go.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

Well, that was fun. "Mojo… you can't say things like that," Neji said after giving Krista her instructions. "Shut up, I'm Hokage!"

**Krista's P.O.V.**

Well, since I was given this amazing new mission from sensei, I wanted to do a really good job. This was my first mission since the one I went on with Kimmy. Umm… let's see, I have to keep tabs on them right so… AH! I know!

**(moments later)**

There! I looked down at my tabbing idea charts with glee; this was going to be awesome!

**Neji's P.O.V.**

I went out to check on Krista for-what- ten minutes and I get back… and this happens. The entire village of Konoha is standing outside Hokage tower. "Okay, go!" Mojo yelled out with her megaphone. … They're doing the wave… they should be training, and they're doing the wave. Why am I surrounded by such fools?

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Well, that wasn't as bad as I though it would be; actually that was really fun. "Hey Krista!" I greeted. Krista looked at me and smiled, "Best buds," she said. "For life!" I concluded, tapping my fist against hers. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Tabbing people… let's see… you're wearing orange and your first name starts with an N… so you get a purple sticker!" she exclaimed, peeling off a sticker. Then she paused, "Wait… but you're also wearing blue… so that actually means you get a magenta one." Wow… I never thought Krista would take this so seriously… but since she's my best buddy, I wore my new magenta sticker with pride. "Now, don't take that off until after the war," she ordered. Yes, that means I don't have to do laundry this week!

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

Well, we're here in some strange land. Sigh, why couldn't I have stayed in Konoha. I'm not the _only_ chunin out of the Shinobi nine anymore. "I know that, but I brought you cause you're good at rallying and keeping people together while I'm handling the political stuff," Kathryn explained. "What a drag," I sighed. "Awww, muffin," she rolled her eyes. That's when I saw… _**him**_**. "**What!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I exclaimed, trudging up to my purple haired rival. "I live here," he said indifferently, "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"Trunks, we have come here for your aid," Kathryn stated. Oh no, we do not need _his_ help. "Kathryn… we'll do fine with the army we have now. We don't need hi-" "Shikamaru, please. I am talking here," Kathryn interrupted me, not even listening to my words of wisdom. I was speechless, it was one thing when Krista ignored me; she ignores a lot of people, but Kathryn? Who asked me to come because of my genius? "Noob! I told you why I brought you and nowhere did I say that it was because you were the most intelligent. If intelligence was all I was going for I would have brought Neji."

"Sure, Kathryn, I'm always up for helping Krista… and Konoha," Trunks said. GASP! He did not just say that!?

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

I know he only said Krista to get Shikamaru riled up, but was that really necessary? He's already at breaking point and I don't want another fight to break out between the two like at Naruto's bachelor party, not when I have other allies to gather. "Where are the others, I would like to request their aid as well?" I asked. "They are training with Kim and her bodyguard," he explained.

Kim was here? Did Gaara know? I hope not, it's WAY more fun when he doesn't… and if he starts sending messages it will be Mojo who has to deal with them. We followed Trunks into the Capsule Corp. training area to find Kim sparring with Gohan and Deidara drinking something while watching. Vegeta was also sparring but with Goku. Deidara gave me a small wave and put down his cup. "We're making progress, she used to only be able to fight against my clay clones when they were set on low."

"Does Gaara know you're here?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Nope," was his answer, "if he knew what we were planning he'd never let her come." "Hi, Kathryn," Kim greeted. I could tell Gohan was going VERY easy on her, but didn't want to burst her bubble of happiness and pride. "Looking good, Kimba," I cheered. "What are you doing her?" she asked. "I'm rallying more allies," I told her. "Oh? How many allies do we need? I don't think it's _that_ big of a war," she commented in surprise. "Oh, but it will be," I replied. Shikamaru was clearly shocked by my statement, "Ooookkkkaaayyy?" he said, uneasily.

"We must make sure the LOS and Orochimaru never pull a stunt like this ever again," I clarified after taking in every shocked and confused look in the room. Deidara nodded, "Sounds like a plan, so who's watching Konoha while you're here?" "Mojo," I responded coolly. Deidara gave me a wide-eyed look as though he thought I were crazy. "What?" I asked. "You left Mojo… in charge of Konoha?" he echoed, questioningly. "Yeah… so?"

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"When Kathryn said 'keep tabs on people', I'm pretty sure this was not what she meant," I told Krista as she rounded up people with similar colored stickers and put them in pens. Mojo had put M'tachi and Itojo in charge of training the children, I told Naruto to keep an eye on them as well, just in case. "But, it so hard to keep track of _everyone_ otherwise," she argued, ushering Choji into a pen that had a pine green sign outside of it. Yes, she went as far as different pigments of colors. "Where's Naruto, I just put him in his pen," she told me. "I asked him to keep an eye on the twins, just 'cause they are Itachi's children and they are otherwise alone in the village," I responded.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Now I know why Deidara fled to Suna to become an ambassador and Kim's personal bodyguard… these twins are SCARY!

**Kim's P.O.V.**

So now Kathryn has started sparring for training as well. This is great! Gaara can't find me here to force me to come home, I get to hang out with Kathryn, and Shikamaru might actually do _something_ to prove that he is better than Trunks. Like he'll ever be better than Trunks, he should just give up now. "HEY!" Shikamaru yelled at me. He can't deny the truth forever; he's just too lazy to ever be of any competition against Trunks.

"You know I can hear you!?" Shikamaru yelled. "Tough cookies, it's true!" I yelled back. "You know what, I'll prove you wrong! During the war I'll-"

"Shikamaru please! I am trying to concentrate!" Kathryn yelled. "No! Trunks, I challenge you to a fight!" he yelled. We all gasped… and then shoved them into an air-tight training room with high security. "And you're not allowed out of there until you sort out this superiority complex!" Kathryn ordered, locking the door.

And so it began… the real ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny. The battle of the brains… Trunks vs. Shikamaru. Who would win? My money was on Trunks.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I was walking innocently through Konoha, going to visit my beloved Mojo and my dear twins… when I noticed a bunch of shinobi huddled around a telephone pole. Curiosity drew me to the telephone pole where a sign of my former student Krista hung. The sign had her pointing in the direction of the reader, wearing a strange hate, and said, "Krista wants YOU to vote for her as Hokage." Oh that's nice, Krista is working hard at her goal to become Hokage in a peaceful democratic way, yes very nice. Although I am not very happy about her running against my beloved Mojo, I will try to keep a level head when speaking with her. Yes, I will calmly address the matter at hand, as Mojo's husband it is my given duty to do such a thing.

I searched the streets of Konoha for my former student to congratulate her on her peaceful protest to get elected to Hokage, but also to try to convince her to reconsider since Mojo was my beloved wife. I found her in the training area and I froze.

**Krista's P.O.V.**

Oh hey, Itachi's here! "YOU!" he yelled, pointing at me. 'Me?' I mouthed questioningly while pointing to myself. "How dare you run against my beloved Mojo!" he yelled. What was I to say? Tell him the truth? Tell him that I deserved, after all my years of loyalty, to be Hokage instead of Mojo? I'd be dead the moment those words left my mouth. So I did the most logical thing that I could think of at that moment. I screamed and ran away.

**Neji's P.O.V. (some time later)**

Things are really starting to get chaotic around here and worst of all, there is no training going on! Ever since discovering Krista's posters to convince people to elect her to Hokage instead of Mojo, Itachi's been building giant statues all over Konoha of her. I think it's high time I called Kathryn and alert her to all this… chaos.

**Kathryn's P.O.V. **

It's been three days since we threw Trunks and Shikamaru into the room. Three days of non-stop fighting… three days of banging and yelling and noise. But now… now it has finally stopped.

"I think one of them died," Kim stated, not particularly comfortable with the silence. We approached the door cautiously and unlocked it. Pulling it open, I gazed around at the battlefield. There were holes in the walls, broken tables, chairs and bottles all over the place, part of the ceiling had collapsed and dust was hovering in the air.

And in the middle of it all were Trunks and Shikamaru, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Got any twos?" Trunks asked. "Go fish," came Shikamaru's reply. The hell?

"Oh hey! You opened the door," Trunks said, cheerily. "We've come to an understanding," Shikamaru said, turning to us. "Which is?" Kim pressed. They looked at one another, then said, "That this fighting is pointless and childish." "So, you're friends now?" I asked. "I wouldn't say 'friends'," Shikamaru said. "More like, we've just come to an understanding," Trunks concluded. That was when my walky talky went off.

"Yes, Neji?" I asked, answering. "You need to come back, now," he stated. "Why?" "You'll see." He then cut the connection. Things must be really bad then. "Come, we are going back," I ordered, "you all will accompany us?" The question was directed at the people from Dragon Ball Z, who nodded. "Thanks for letting us train here," Kim added to Bulma who waved us off.

And it was now time to return to Konoha…

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. God. What have they done to Konoha? A. No one's training B. There are giant statues of Mojo everywhere and C. Kathryn looks like she is about to explode at the next person she sees. "Hi sensei!" "KRISTA WHAT THE HELL!?" Kathryn demanded. "Wahhh!" my Hurricane Twin whined, "what did I do?" "Why is no one training? Why are there statues of Mojo everywhere? And… why… are there pens with random people in them all over the training area?" "No one's training 'cause they're in the pens. Umm… Itachi went a little overboard when I put up posters asking people to vote for me as Hokage instead of Mojo-"

"Omg, Krista why?" Kathryn asked. "'Cause it's not fair! She just made people do the wave for twenty minutes!" Krista argued. "So… why are people in pens?" I asked. "To keep tabs on them," she stated proudly. "How is this keeping tabs on them? Let me see your charts," Kathryn took away Krista's clipboard, flipping through the pages.

"What the hell Krista, there's just a sketch of you defeating Orochimaru and the words 'I am so much better at ninja-ing than Kim' and the rest of the pages are blank," Kathryn said. "You just threw random people in pens, didn't you?" I asked. "I had a system in the beginning… but then it got complicated and I forgot my system," she told me.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

Oh hey! Kathryn's back. I wonder what she wants. "Mojo, I am relieving you of your Hokage duties." Oh… okay. "Sure, I'll just go back to bullying- I mean leading the Akatsuki." "You do that Moj," she gave me a thumbs up before sitting down at her desk. I saw her open the drawer labeled, 'When Noobs Don't Listen' and press the button. Oh boy.

**Krista's P.O.V.**

Oh wow, now Kathryn-sensei's using the Wizard of Oz thing.

"Alright noobs!" she shouted, "_Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns_!" She held up a picture of the L.O.S.

Wow, sensei is singing the song from Mulan!

"_Did they send me daughters? When I asked, for sons_!"

I feel somewhat insulted by that.

"_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through. Mister I'll make a man out of you_."

Now everyone was watching and listening to sensei. My pens didn't work T T.

"_Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center you are sure to win. You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you_!"

Inspirational words indeed sensei, for now EVERYONE was training.

Shikamaru was _actually_ running laps saying, "_I'm never gonna catch my breath_."

Tenten was practicing with weapons, "_Say goodbye to those who knew me_."

Choji was collapsed on the ground, panting, "_Boy was I fool in school for cutting gym_."

Through all this I couldn't help but think, '_This guys got them scared to death.'_ While Kimba muttered, "_Hope he doesn't see right through me_." She obviously meant Gaara; we all knew of his dislike of her training for the war.

And somewhere, far away from us, we heard man-whore yell, "_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_!"

Kimba, Mojo, and I yelled, _"Be a man_!"

Kathryn smiled at us through her hologram. "_We must be swift as the coursing river_."

"_Be a man_!"

"_With all the force of a great typhoon_."

"_Be a man_!"

"_With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon_!" And just like that she appeared before us, in person, at the training field. She pointed dramatically in our direction. "_Time is racing towards us, 'til the huns arrive_." Again she referred to the picture, as if we didn't know already; but then she tore it up, pacing back and forth in front of us. "_Heed my every order, and you might survive_."

She then rounded on poor Iruka, who had snuck into the training ground. "_You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you_?"

Naruto, Konohamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Itachi, and Kiba pumped their arms in the air, yelling with Kimba, Mojo, and I. "_Be a man_!"

"_We must be swift as the coursing river_."

More people joined in, "_Be a man_!"

"_With all the force of a great typhoon_."

Now everyone was saying it, "_Be a man_!"

"_With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon_."

We began sparring with one another as Kathryn looked on with pride, all of us singing.

"_Be a man!_

_We must be swift as the coursing river._

_Be a man!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon._

_Be a man!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire,_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_

Wow… that was the greatest training session EVER! And everyone was so pumped for the war now.

"Good job guys," Kathryn said as we all collapsed in exhaustion, "and Kimba, Neji has sent word to Gaara about the people who have answered the call of the alliance going to stay in Suna."

**Neji's P.O.V. (FLASHBACK- haven't done this in a while…O o)**

"Hello Gaara," I greeted good-naturedly over the phone. "Neji…" he returned the greeting. "Many members of our alliance have arrived so we'll be sending some of them to Suna to prepare for the war. This is an order straight from the Hokage," I told him. "I see… as Suna's Kazekage, I thank you for offering aid to us in this horrible time," he said before we hung up. Wait, why am I only sending a few? I should just send all of them.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

Well that was fun; who doesn't like singing Disney songs while preparing for a war? "Hey Kim, I'll walk with you part of the way, since Itachi and I are going back to the Castle in the Sky now," I told her. "Cool," was her response, "alright peoples! Let's jet!" She waved towards the Ouran Highschool Host Club, the people from Beyblade, the Sailor Scouts, Kira, Athrun, Mwu, Andrew Watfeld, the guys from Tales of Symphonia (including Yuan and Mithos/Yggdrasil), and the people from Dragon Ball Z.

"Oh, hey Deidara!" I greeted as I spotted him, "how's Suna?" "G-good…" he stammered out. "The twins miss you, you should visit sometimes," it wasn't a suggestion. "I'll try… but you know being an ambassador and all… it gets _pretty_ hectic there," he said. Kim had a 'the hell?' look on her face at his words, but I didn't ask why. After all, Kim's 'the hell?' looks could mean anything.

But now we were leaving Konoha and returning home. "Oh, wait are you two going to tell Gaara if he asks where you were all this time?" I asked. "Fetching the members of the alliance," she smiled at me. Like he'd buy that.

**Epilogue**

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I sent Kankuro and Baki out to look for Kim and Deidara while I wait for the members of the alliance to show up. "You know… she wouldn't be able to run off like this… if you would make me an aunt!" Temari stated, her hinting really getting on my nerves. "Shut up," I growled.

The door to my office burst open seconds later, reveling my brother and Baki, both out of breath. "Well?" I asked. "There's something you need to see," Kankuro said. And that's when I heard it… music that was slowly getting louder. Oh dear God please don't tell me… I looked out my window… and was reminded of that time, when Mojo was pregnant, and made us all watch Aladdin twenty-seven times with her. Well, not that time, more specifically a part of that movie, where they're marching through the streets and the man character is posing as a prince and riding his monkey who was turned into an elephant.

The music was even similar. And leading the bunch was Kim and that poor excuse for a bodyguard of hers Deidara. They were having a freaking parade in the middle of war preparations!

"KATHRYN!"

* * *

new pen name- NTHT

* * *


	9. The War part 1

Sifl- Well... here it is the first part of the long awaited war...

Olly- (sniff) It's so beautiful...

Mojo- O-kay, creep

Sensei- You know, I worry about you sometimes... calling wars beautiful...

Olly- I'm only saying that 'cause it took so freakin' long to write!

Sifl- AHEM! Who wrote it? No appreciation what so ever. I have three stories that I have to update- including this one- and all you can do is complain, complain, complain

Mojo- (whispers) I think she's PMSing...

Sifl- I AM NOT!

Sensei- We, the NTHT, do not own anything from any of the anime's used in these adventures

Mojo- We only own ourselves, Blade, Puppy, M'tachi, and Itojo

Olly- You forgot two Mojo! We also own AAA and Kim's creepy high official friend XD

Sensei- R&R fools

* * *

**(High Power Motor… we'll let you guess who's P.O.V. this is)**

The ground above me opened up as the spinning platform raised me higher and higher. "Ohohohohohoho!" I laughed; with my fists on my hips I puffed my chest out proudly. Oh yeah, I could already see their envious faces as I arrived at the meeting spot in style. Hehe, my Hurricane Twin will be so jealou- What the hell? Where is everyone?

No one saw my awesomely ninja entrance? That's not fair! I went through all that trouble to get the controls from Renge and no one was here to see it.

_Flashback_

"Ohohoh- HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CONTROLS!" Renge yelled at me as I sprinted away, "great! Now I'm stuck up here!"

_End Flashback_

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

Where is that scrub? I told her to meet us here twenty minutes ago. "Should I go search for her, Kathryn?" Neji asked, obviously just as annoyed with the situation as I was. "No, she'll get here soon enough," I responded. I wasn't really worried, Kim had scouts all over Suna, someone was bound to find her.

All of our allies were lined up and ready. Kim's allies, the wolves from Wolf's Rain and the characters from the first two seasons of Digimon plus Fred, all stood near where Gaara had the Suna Shinobi set up. My allies, the people from Dragon Ball Z, the Sailor Scouts, the people from Beyblade, the Ouran High School Host Club, the people from Tales of Symphonia, _and_ Kira, Ahtrun, Mwu and Waffles were positioned near us. **(A/N: remember, Waffles is our name for Andrew Waltfeld)**

Our combined army was massive, for on top of that the Kages from other surrounding villages had sent their ninja's to aid us as well. Let's see Orochimaru beat this. Oh hey, Mojo and the Akatsuki are here too. Of course they were, Kim would not let Mojo miss out on the fun of beating the L.O.S.

I watched curiously as Trunks walked over to Shikamaru. Oh yeah, Krista has yet to see their 'understanding', I wonder how she will react when she discovers that they're not fighting anymore.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Trunks greeted, "look what Naruto taught me. Shadow Clone jutsu!" And just like that, there were like fifty Trunks'.

"So? Everyone here can do that," Shikamaru stated indifferently.

"Oh, but watch," Trunks grinned as he, and the multiple others of him began doing the wave.

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered.

"That is such a waste of a jutsu," Neji muttered under his breath. "Let him have his fun," I said, "I sense this battle will be long and tiring." "As do I, Kathryn," Neji agreed, solemnly. And that was when I noticed that Kim was missing as well… hmm…

**Kim's P.O.V.**

ARGHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ODIOUS, ABHORRENT, OBNOXIOUS MAN! LOCKING ME UP MY OWN HOUSE!! Okay… technically it was his house… but still! I had just as much right to fight as he did! Oh… just you wait Subaku no Gaara… I will get you for this.

"Hey fool," I heard Kathryn's voice on the balcony. "Kathryn! What are you doing here?" I asked, casually. "Getting you out, what else?" she stated, "though, with your lightning skills… couldn't you technically get yourself out?" Oh yeah… hehe… I forgot about that. In my own defense, I am still getting used to the thought of having my own ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Lightning Spear!" I yelled, blowing up the door to the balcony. I grinned at Kathryn, "Let's go kick some L.O.S. butt." She smirked and we began to run stealthily towards the -would be- field of battle. Once there, I spotted Fukoda… I didn't know he'd be here!

"Hey, Fukoda," I beamed, "I didn't think you'd be fighting." "Oh yeah, my father thought it would be wise to have at least one person from the High Officials to aid in battle," he explained, "just to make them all look good." Ah, that makes sense. "So they sent you?" I asked. "Nope, I volunteered," he grinned. "Why?" I blinked at him, why would anyone volunteer for war. "Why, to protect the Kazekage," he stated; I heard him mumble something at the end of Kazekage but I shook it off. I was glad to have my High Official friend here.

"Okay, just don't get too jealous of my awesome lightning skills," I teased. Deidara found me shortly after and ushered me towards the front where I gave Gaara a triumphant look.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

Ahahaha, the look on Gaara's face when Kim showed up was priceless! Anyway, the L.O.S., Orochimaru's shinobi from Sound and, surprisingly- or maybe not considering they did try to kidnap Hinata once- the shinobi from Lightning showed up some time later. We were all appalled by the betrayal of Lightning, but honestly, if they wanted to dig themselves into an early grave, so be it. My awesomeness would dazzle them into submission, if not, the awesome might of _my_ Akatsuki will crush them.

Our three groups stood facing our enemy's two; the multiple Trunks' stopped doing the wave and everything was silent. I swear, you could hear a pin drop. It was so tense and everything was so serious. Gaara glared at Orochimaru; Orochimaru glared at Gaara. Kathryn, the shinobi of Konoha, and her allies were poised and ready; Kim, Suna's shinobi, and her allies were likewise. And I stood firm, leading the Akatsuki with Itachi at my side.

And then… there was a loud, and yet, strangely familiar sound that filled the air.

**(High Powered Motor… Krista's P.O.V.)**

Let's try this again. The ground above me opened up as the spinning platform raised me higher and higher. "Ohohohohohoho!" I laughed; one of my arms was raised dramatically in the air. Oh yeah, much better, I was right in the middle of the two forces.

"What the hell, scrub!?" Kathryn-sensei yelled, "where have you been?" She doesn't even care how much work went into doing this. "Ahaha," I heard my Hurricane Twin laugh, "that's awesome!" "Yeah, you only wish you thought of it!" I beamed. "Noob! Get off the platform and get over here! You're ruining a perfectly serious moment before we start beating the crap out of Orochimaru and his army!"

"But sensei!" I whined, "I arrived in such a cool fashion!" "I don't care!" Kathryn-sensei yelled, "get your butt down here before I come up there and drag you over myself!" Sigh, no appreciation for my hard work what so ever. I lowered the platform and joined the line of Konoha ninja, dejectedly.

"Orochimaru!" Kim's jerk of a husband began, "for murdering the former Kazekage and attacking an honored citizen- jeez he doesn't even call her his wife- we shall annihilate Sound and your allies!" "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KILL YOUR FATHER OR ATTACK YOUR WIFE!" Orochimaru shrieked back. Pssh, yeah right, like we'd believe him; the evidence was clear to me, he was just trying to cover his butt. I looked down at Puppy -who had come with Shikamaru- as he sat down beside me.

"Hey Puppy!" I greeted, "your sensei's here too." Puppy woofed back at me, looking towards the Suna faction where Blade sat obediently beside Kimmy. Wow, once you get past the extra fat that came with his age, he really did look noble. He was like Choji!

**Puppy's P.O.V.**

Yay! Blade-sensei's here! Now I can show off how much I have improved since leaving Mysterious Female's house. I wagged my tail excitedly. I can show him how I perfected the art of chewing the socks of people I don't like and barking at the door even when no one's there to annoy daddy! I bolted towards him, barking, "Blade-sensei!"

"Oh, you're here," he said, looking towards me but not getting up to greet me further. I could understand that, he was an elite ninja-dog he had to look serious and ready. I sat down beside him, as a good student would, and tried to copy his look. "Blade-sensei! I can show you how well I'm doing now," I told him, "I can chew a lot of socks and-"

"This isn't a game pup," he growled, "this is war." War? What does he mean by war? "War is a long fight, Puppy. It's going to be dangerous, for you, me, and our family members," he said, holding his head high. "What do I do, Blade-sensei? I don't know how to fight," I was truthful. Akamaru tried to teach me, but I couldn't quite grasp it. "You must protect the person most important to you at all cost. I will stay by my sister's side, and I suspect you will be by your mommy's. Do not worry, when things get bad let your instincts take over, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Such faith! Now I really needed to prove myself worthy of Blade-sensei's words! I WILL PROTECT MOMMY! I ran back to her, barking excitedly, "Don't worry mommy! No one will hurt you on my watch!"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Man! All this waiting is boring! I want some action! Kathryn told me if I rush into battle first, she'd skin me alive, so I'm stuck waiting to see who will make the first move; Gaara or Orochimaru. I hope someone moves soon or even Kathryn's threat won't be enough to stop me. I heard Orochimaru yell, "Attack!" Finally! Some action!

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

That fool can't possibly hope to take us out with his tiny army does he? "Your move, Gaara," my brother reminded me. I looked towards Kim, with Blade- now at his feet- beside her. Deidara was behind her, exploding clay already being molded in the mouths on his hands, he was flanked by Baki, Temari and Kankuro; all eager for my word. My eyes then traveled to Konoha and then the Akatsuki; Kathryn and Mojo nodded, waiting for my word. It was, after all, my war. I sighed, turning my attention to on coming shinobi.

"Advance!" I ordered, taking the first step forward, sand from my gourd swirling around me. I saw Kathryn speak briefly to the characters from Gundam Seed before ordering her shinobi, and allies, forward; Mojo and the Akatsuki had already broke into a run towards the enemy. Oh yes, it is a great day for blood.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

As we stalked forward, Krista came up beside Kathryn. "Umm, I get why you asked most of your allies to come… but why Beyblade? I mean, what the hell can they do?" she asked. "Under my supervision, they have trained a lot for this day," Kathryn's stoic answer came.

_Flashback – You thought Kathryn, Kim, Deidara, Shikamaru and the DBZ characters were the ONLY ones training at Capsul Corp. _

"Keep it up, noobs!" Kathryn ordered as the characters from Beyblade stood beneath waterfalls- meditating, balanced on bamboo poles, and lifted weights while in the mountainous regions around Capsul Corp.

_End Flashback_

"It's true," Kai's deep voice came from behind us. "Why do you do so much training? You're freakin' bey-shooters! All you have to do is pull of ripcord out of a launcher and watch your top spin!" Krista yelled, "we never had any training and WE- being Kim and her- beat you." "That's only because you caught us off-guard," Kai defended himself as Tala laughed at the fact that he got beat by rookies. "A ninja is _never_ caught off guard," Krista sneered.

"Noobs! This is serious! Be quiet and get ready to fight!" Kathryn ordered, pulling out a kunai. I watched as Suna engaged the enemy first, followed swiftly by the Akatsuki and then us; briefly I wondered where our Gundam Seed allies went too, but got so focused on the battle that it quickly fled my mind.

In the background, the Ouran High School Host Club set up a resting area for the wounded with Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune- they provided cakes and tea while our medical ninjas healed the wounds of the injured.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

The characters from Wolf's Rain raced past us in wolf form, attacking the enemy with their tooth and claws. I sent clay spiders forward, exploding upon impact with the enemy. Kim and Gaara were fighting side by side; it was kind of cute, especially when Gaara used his Desert Coffin at the same time Kim used her Lightning Spear, saying the jutsu's at the same time. Blade was also at Kim's side, knocking enemy's over and biting them. I never knew he could be so vicious.

Kankuro was using mass amounts of puppets along with Sasori, and Temari used her giant fan to blow ninja's away or to cut them. As her bodyguard, though, I kept most of my attention on Kim; if something happened to her, I was sure to feel the wrath of the Desert Coffin myself.

Suddenly, in the midst of the battle, I heard a loud bang from behind us and four massive robots appeared. Then I heard Orochimaru yell, "OH COME ON!" I can see where he's coming from, first we appear on the field of battle with seventy-three allies from outside of our world, the entire Akatsuki, all of the Konoha shinobi –minus Iruka-, and the shinbi of the surrounding villages. And _now_ we have four giant robots.

"They're Athrun, Kira, Mwu, and Waffels' Mobile Suits," Kim explained, pointing to each of them and naming them, "the Freedom, the Justice, the Strike, and LaGowe." "I see," I nodded. I didn't really get it, but I decided to humor her by pretending I did.

As the battle raged on, we slowly drifted further and further away from our shinobi; our lines fell apart and it became an unorganized blood bath, as most wars do.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

AHAHHAHAHA BURN!!! Using fire-style jutsu's was so much fun! "Rising Phoenix jutsu!" I yelled as fire erupted from the ground like an explosion; engulfing several of our enemy in one go. Itachi was close to me, using his Mangekyo Sharingan to his hearts content. Around us the Dragon Ball Z characters fought with their exploding powers; I wouldn't admit it, but I was kinda jealous of them. Sure I could burn people and use fire, but they're sending exploding lights at people. That just was not fair.

_And_, on top of all that, they can fly! I want to fly!

I decided to take a break from all the fighting to check on how the Ouran High School Host Club was doing at the first aid area. Tsunade and Sakura were there, bustling around and using their medic ninjutsu to heal our forces. Those who had been healed were now recovering in the care of the Host Club, being served tea, cakes, and sandwiches; not to mention, they were also being entertained. I was not particularly surprised to see Ino there; eyeing each Host Club member, minus Hunny, like a piece of meat.

Surprisingly enough, sixteen year old Mimi from Digimon was also there, greatly enjoying being served by Hunny and Mori. Palmon was with her too, talking it up with Hunny. She smiled warmly at Hunny as he broke away from the conversation he was having with Palmon and offered her more cake. It was actually quite cute.

Now back to Ino… who was drooling over Tamaki and Kyouya as they 'entertained' her. I was kinda worried, I mean, the twins were no where in sight. That was not good! ABORT MISSION! FIND TWINS BEFORE THEY CAUSE CHAOS IN THE INFIRMARY!

"Is something wrong, Mojo?" Haruhi asked, walking up to me, carrying a tray of tea. Since she wasn't at Ouran right now, she did not bother to disguise herself as a guy. "Umm, where are Kaoru and Hikaru?" I asked. "Umm… now that I think about it…" Haruhi went into a thinking pose that reminded me slightly of Kim, "do you need them for something?" "No… they're just missing, and it's an infirmary so…" "HIKARU! KAORU!" Wow… for such a usually calm girl… she can really yell.

No response came, now I was really worried.

"YOU TWO!" I heard Tsunade yell. "Oh dear," Haruhi and I muttered at the same time as the troublesome twins came bolting out of one of the medical tents as quickly as they could; looking as though a rabid bull was chasing them. Well, maybe there was, Tsunade's temper was not one to be trifled with. Kaoru was covered loosely in gauze bandages and I couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight.

"What were you two doing?" I felt it was my duty to ask. "We were playing doctor," Hikaru stated with a smile. "Why?" I decided to ask, even though I kinda guessed the answer already. "We felt the medical ninja's could use some entertainment too… but then that scary lady got mad and chased us out with glowing hands. Punching holes in stuff as we ran," Kaoru answered.

Yeah, Tsunade likes to do that on occasion, especially when she's drunk. "You guys shouldn't have been distracting the medical ninja's, they have important work to do," Haruhi scolded, "there are plenty of wounded out here for you two to 'entertain'." "Haruhi," Hikaru whined, "I thought you would be proud of us! Thinking about others."

"You can bother them when they're not working and taking breaks," stated Haruhi. "And when Tsunade's not drunk," I added, though knowing Tsunade that was going to be hard to find a time when she wasn't drunk off of Sake. Content with my check-up on the infirmary- and the twins- I decided to rejoin the war. It was, after all, my civil duty as the leader of the Akatsuki.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Yo, Matt here, things are getting pretty interesting in this war. All of our- meaning Sora, Joe, and Izzy- Digimon are in Ultimate form while Tai and mine's are in Warp form. Tk and Kari's have DNA digivolved, so has Davis and Cody's and Yolei and Ken's. Fred is being… well Fred… and Mimi and Palamon are still at the infirmary. Big surprise. Anyway, Kathryn, Mojo, Kim and Krista are fighting somewhat close to one another with a giant dog and a regular sized golden retriever close by.

That weird blond guy with the ponytail is also hovering nearby… I don't get what his deal is. There's another guy hanging nearby too, but we never really got to meet him and all I know is that he's on our side. The giant robots are fighting with Mandara- some giant snake that the leader of the LOS and Sound village summoned.

Metal Gururumon ran up to me as War Greymon flew overhead with Tai. "Things are starting to get dangerous Matt, what should we do?" I hastily climbed onto his back, not one to let Tai show me up. "Let's go," I ordered as we raced into the heart of the battle.

**Kankuro's P.O.V.**

Everything is getting quite confusing, so hard to keep track of who has had their POV done or not. Anyway, Gaara is starting to fight like his old self… which is kinda scary. I hope he doesn't release Shukaku… Hmmmm, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing given the situation… I mean as long as he doesn't kill any of _our_ guys right?

Sasori and I are fighting with our puppets together… you know I can never look at him the same ever since Kim and Krista told me that he was actually a puppet. Where do they come up with this stuff? I think I understand why Gaara doesn't really like that those two hang out. They're _way_ too weird together. Uhh, let's see here…

Oh! Fukado, you know that high official dude that always hangs out with Kim? Well, he's hanging by her… again. Hmm, I wonder what his deal is? Since he's a high official we can't be too careful with him, he could be plotting something. After all, the high officials already did try to get rid of her once. And it's no secret that they don't really like Gaara, so I wouldn't be surprised if he's just trying to get close to her to get rid of her or to get at Gaara.

Hmm, or maybe he has the hots for her? Naw, he'd have to be an _idiot_ to try _that!_ I mean, Gaara nearly killed a guy for complimenting her one day.

_FLASHBACK_

"Oh, hello Kazekage-sama, Kankuro, Kim-chan," a shopkeeper bowed to us. The guy must've been what… late-twenties, early thirties? Well, coming from a guys' perspective, he didn't look half bad for his age.

Gaara merely nodded in hello, as did I. Kim, on the other hand, full out beamed at him and started a conversation. I briefly wondered if Gaara had done something to annoy her. "Hi! How are you? How are sales going?"

"Very well, Kim-chan," the guy smiled, "and might I say, you look very nice today." Kim giggled, "Thank you." Oh boy… now he's done it.

"DESERT AVALANCHE!" Gaara raised his hand, sending a wave of sand at the unsuspecting shop keeper. "WAHHH!" he screamed as the sand crashed down over him.

"Wha- Gaara what was-" "We're leaving," he growled pulling her away.

_END FLASHBACK_

Oh yeah, that guys has to be some kind of idiot to chase her, so I think we can rule out that assumption.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

For the time being Orochimaru seemed to be pulling out. We took out a good number of them, but we were not left without casualties. The war would continue, but this was done and now we retreated to the, now grown, medical camp. Every shinobi in our faction that had any abilities in the medical field was ordered to help out.

With Kathryn's help, Goku and Gohan managed to travel back to their dimension and get the famed senzu beans to help speed the healing process of the injured along once Tsunade and/or Sakura had checked on them.

Those who could not used their chakra to help the wounded, resorted to fetching food and water or bandaging minor wounds. Kathryn, Mojo, Krista, and Kim were working the hardest at that task. Although having previous training from Kathryn as her students, this was really their first time using mass amounts of chakra for hours on end and were not trained in the ways of the Medical Ninja. So, while Kim and Kathryn practiced their own form of first aid- since they had training for it, even though Kim's certificate for it has long since expired- Mojo sent the Akatsuki to gather water and Krista delivered it.

And while all that was going on, the Ouran High School Host Club entertained the injured women and the characters from Wolf's Rain scavenged for food, bringing back fish and various types of animals that could be eaten.

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

I have to say, I am quite proud how everyone was pulling together to help the wounded. I mean, it was expected of the Sailor Scouts, but to see Yuan and even Yggdrasil casting first aid and other healing spells on the injured was quite a sight. I expected such behavior from Zelos, Kratos, and Raine, but those two really surprised me. I'd have to remember to thank them for that.

After doing all I could to help the wounded, I went to speak with Gaara as his ally. He looked quite stoic as Kim joined us with Deidara, Blade, and that high official that seems to follow her everywhere. "You and Neji are welcome to stay in one of the extra rooms of our mansion." Wow… he actually referred to his mansion as him and Kim's… that was so… weird.

I, however, did not allow my expression to betray my thoughts. "That's most generous of you Gaara, thank you," I said calmly. "It was not my idea," he growled as Kim beamed at me. Ah, I see…

"Come, we're going," he barked at her. She shrugged at me and then followed her annoying husband off the battlefield. Honestly, I don't see why she even cares for him when he treats her that way.

"He's not always like that… just when other people are around," Deidara explained as I voice my thoughts. Somehow, I can't see him being nice… even to his wife. But I took the Suna ambassador for his…

Wait minute… I just had a glorious idea! Deidara is an ambassador but does nothing… yet the title makes it seem as though he is very important… or if he does do something it's keeping relations with Mojo and the Akatsuki. BRILLIANT! I know exactly how to keep Krista off my back about being bored, causing trouble, and complaining about 'whatever' not being fair. I SHALL MAKE KRISTA MY AMBASSADOR TO SUNA! That way she can also visit Kim on occasion…

Oh, Gaara's going to hate me… but it's not like I care. "Come Neji, a comfy bed awaits us," I said as we walked towards Suna.

* * *

This has been an NTHT production


	10. The War part 2

Olly- Well... this didn't take quite as long as the others

Sifl- That's cause I had your help :D

Sensei- The ending is soo sad...

Mojo- I'M AWESOME!

Sensei, Sifl, Olly- - -'

Olly- We do not own anything from anywhere but ourselves

Sifl- and I got the idea for the armor while watching the last episode of season 2 of Rome XD

Mojo- R&R or I will come after you with my BLADE OF GERMS AND DEATH!

* * *

**Krista's P.O.V.**

YES! Finally, sensei sees my greatness! SHE MADE ME AN AMBASSADOR! AN HONEST TO GOD AMBASSADOR! Oh yeah, I am soo important. I strutted up to my best buddy Naruto, my chest puffed out with pride. "Hey best buddy Naruto," I greeted. "Hey best buddy Krista," he responded.

"Guess what?" I goaded, hopping on the spot with excitement. "What?" "You have to guueeessss," I whined. "Umm.. you're leaving Shikamaru to stay with Trunks in capsule corp.?" he guessed. I grinned, "NOOOOooooo." "Ummm… you're leaving Shikamaru for Kankuro?" "Eww no," I stuck my tongue out. "Ummmmmmmm… you're leaving Shikamaru for-" "Why do all your guesses involve her leaving me?" Shikamaru asked. Wow… I didn't even notice he was here.

"I give up, best buddy, I can't guess," Naruto sighed in defeat. "I'm important!" I exclaimed. "You were always important to _me_ best buddy!" Naruto cheered. "Look at me, now! I am useful just like Shikamaru!!" I said with zeal, "you're a top notch ninja, but _I'm_ an Ambassador. That's _extra_ special."

"Troublesome," was all the lazy-ass ninja had to say. I grabbed his shoulders, shaking him, "BE EXCITED FOR ME!!" "That would take a miracle," Naruto stated almost wisely, "after all, he's never excited for himself." "But he has to be excited for me," I pouted. "I'M EXCITED FOR YOU!!" Naruto cheered. "CHA! Best buds!" I yelled. "FOR LIFE!" he responded, tapping his fist against mine.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I groaned, couldn't Kathryn have waited until after sunrise to tell Krista that she's her ambassador, it's still dark out and I'm trying to sleep. I pulled the pillow over my head, trying to drown out Krista and Naruto who were yelling outside the balcony. I swear their voices could breakthrough soundproof walls- if you haven't guessed the pillow wasn't helping. I tried pressing it hard to my head to no avail.

"You're going to suffocate yourself that way," Gaara's muffled voice reached me. "What's it to you!?" I snapped, I was not a morning person… no… it was too early to consider it morning. He sighed, removing the pillow from my head, "You know it's not helping so why bother."

"Then tell them to go yell somewhere else… or better yet in Orochimaru's camp… maybe they'll wake up _his_ ninja's and make them suffer!" I yelled, grabbing the pillow back from him. "HEY, KIMMY-KIMMY!" I heard Krista call up to me, "I HAVE EXCITING NEWS!!! I KNOW YOU'RE JUST DYING TO HEAR WHAT KATHRYN-SENSEI JUST APPOINTED _ME_ TO!"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back. Gaara looked at me in surprise, I swear he probably has never been prouder of me. "AWW!! BUT KIMMY-KIMMY! IT'S SUCH AMAZING NEWS!!" she tried again. "I _DON'T_ CARE! GO! A-WAY!" I yelled back, covering my ears with the pillow again. Silence followed… did I actually succeed. I removed the pillow from my ears. Sweet silence… FINALLY! I slumped back on the bed, sighing in relief.

…

Great, now I'm wide-awake!

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.- At the Konoha war camp **

I decided to leave Krista and Naruto to their yelling and made my way back to the campsite. I discovered Trunks was awake at this time as well. "Hey," I greeted with a small wave. He nodded to me. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked. "Krista," was all I said, and he gave me an understanding "ah".

"We still have a lot of time until the next battle starts," he said, sitting cross-legged on the ground. I joined him, putting my hands in the way that meant I was thinking. "You wanna play Shogi?" he asked suddenly. Hmm… well it would be nice for some sort of challenge since Krista doesn't get the game and Puppy has become too predictable with his moves. "Sure," I responded, fetching my Shogi board from my tent. We were well into the game when Krista appeared back at the camp.

"I… I can't believe… my Hurricane Twin said that to me," she sobbed as Naruto comforted her. Her crying stopped suddenly and I realized that she must have spotted us. I have expected her to run over and complain to me once more about not being excited for her or about how Kim ignored her- or whatever Kim did. But she didn't, instead she went yelling into someone's tent, "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!! RUNNN!!!!"

**Kratos' P.O.V.**

I was enjoying a nice break from the war that Kathryn asked me to aid her in when all of a sudden, her insane student came running into my tent. "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!! RUNNN!!!!" I sighed… yup… definitely insane…

**Trunk's P.O.V.**

We watched as Krista disappeared into the tent, the entrance flapping behind her with an eerie whooshing sound. Hmm, I wonder if this is what my mother meant when she said women get weird when they're overtired. I mean, what was so wrong with two geniuses playing Shogi together?

…

Wait… someone must not have told her that Shikamaru and I have reconciled. That was what this was all about. Sigh, in the words of my opponent- in Shogi- this is troublesome.

"I think you lost this," the man I recognized as Kratos from Tales of Symphonia stated, dragging Krista out of his tent and placing her back with us.

"What? What? Who?" the words came from her mouth in a dazed manor. "Krista, Shikamaru and I have come to an understanding after being locked in an air tight training room for three days by Kathryn," I explained. "And you didn't kill Shikamaru?" she asked in amazement. Behind me I could hear Shikamaru's jaw dropping in disbelief; honestly does she have no faith in the ninja?

"It actually took three days? Wow, he didn't give up on the first?" she continued to ask, amazement still evident in her voice. Apparently not.

**Kathryn's P.O.V.- a little later… when the sun is up**

I marched towards our camp. "MORNING!" I greeted everyone with a bright smile, "it's such a wonderful morning isn't it?" Everyone, except Krista, looked at me in confusion. "She's like this _every_ morning," Neji stated. Mojo came walking over to us, her tired expression evident. Slowly, it began to fade, and as it did, my hyper persona faded with it.

Soon, it was Mojo who was smiling brightly and greeting everyone energetically as I receded to the curse that was being tired. Honestly, I should not be around Mojo first thing in the morning, she zaps away all my energy.

Soon, Gaara and Kim came strutting over to us… well, Gaara more or less marched and Kim- kinda- stumbled. "What happened to you?" I asked, a little worried. "Never... appoint Krista_ anything_ before sunrise… again," she growled. I was quite amused by her attire, she's taking this war thing quite seriously, looking like an ancient Roman centurion. Though, I wonder if the armor was actually Gaara's touch or if she suggested it and he jumped at the idea- whatever the reason she was dressed as she was.

I have to say though, it did leave an impression, it made her look, how shall I say it, capable? No… seasoned. It made her look as though she has done this before which would certainly inspire those who were still weary from the other day and intimidate Orochimaru's rookies. Good plan Kimba! –Note… I don't care if it was actually Gaara's idea, I am congratulating my former student because I dislike Gaara immensely.

However, Krista and Mojo did not see the hidden meaning behind the attire. "What the hell?" came from Mojo. "AHAHAHAHAAHA!" came from Krista, which was followed by a loud "SHUT UP!" from Kimba. Oh dear, I really wonder what happened between my student and former student, it obviously was about my appointing Krista ambassador, but I still don't see how.

"Sensei, I tried to tell Kimmy-Kimmy of the great honor you have bestowed upon me –yeah right, brag about it was more probable- but she yelled at me," she pouted. "That's 'cause you were yelling at my window BEFORE SUNRISE! SOME PEOPLE SLEEP YOU KNOW!" Kimba snapped back. I don't think I've ever seen her like this. So, I jumped to a hilarious conclusion to make Gaara awkward.

"SUBAKU NO GAARA!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him, my energy suddenly returning, "HAVE YOU CONCEIVED A CHILD WITHIN MY DEAR FORMER STUDENT, KIMBA, THUS IMPREGNATING HER WITH YOUR DEMON SPAWN!?" "WHAT THE HELL!?" Oh dear, this was not what I had expected at all. Instead of Gaara yelling at me, I had Kimba yelling at me; Gaara just kept looking at her in fear, obviously praying it wasn't true.

"I LIKE LOUD NOISES!" Mojo yelled suddenly. Everyone looked at her with a confused expression. "What? You guys were all yelling, can't I?" She crossed her arms across her chest. Anyway, it's time to get down to business.

"All teasing aside," I said, clearing my throat, "Gaara, we need to start preparing. I expect a uniform like Kimba's for myself, Krista, and Mojo." "Why?" Neji asked, clearly confused. "Don't worry about it, I have my reasons," was my stoic answer. I was not about to admit that it was cool. "There is to be the Konoha symbol and a water droplet positioned on the medallion thingy in the middle of the chest. Mojo will have one with a flame and Krista… a swirl to symbolize wind along with the Konoha symbol. Can you have this made?"

Gaara looked at me with disdain. "I am not a bloody blacksmith," he growled. Kim, on the other hand, said, "I'll talk to Fukoda about getting it made in time."

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

I wasn't overly thrilled with the idea of dressing like ancient Romans, but whatever. And who the hell was Fukoda? Oh wait! Is that that creepy High Official dude? Honestly, Kim needs to choose more trustworthy friends; I don't like that guy. Kim left to get the armor, we were left to separate into our factions as Orochimaru's forces came into view. Pretty soon, Kim returned with exactly what Kathryn requested… that was fast.

"We've got the best blacksmiths here in Suna," she explained, handing me the uniform. "These uniforms," Kathryn yelled above the mayhem, "symbolize the leaders of the factions!" If that's so… why doesn't Gaara have one and why does Krista have one? Gaara seemed not to like that statement, for he did move to protest. But too late, Kathryn already began her war speech.

How boring, each of us are expected to give a speech before the fighting begins. Kathryn talked about maintaining the glory of Konohagakure and showing what happens when opposing forces mess with its allies. Gaara- with Kim's obvious help- made note about how they could not let Sound and Lightening get away with such disrespect to Sunakagure and could not let the attempted assassination of an honored citizen- cough Kazekage's wife cough- go unpunished. And then… it was my turn.

I turned towards Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu; Kisame wasn't here, since he was still watching the twins. Anyway, back to my speech. "Well guys…" I said, clapping my hands together, "umm, they took all the good stuff so… beat Orochimaru or feel the wrath of my BLADE OF GERMS AND DEATH!" As I said that, from a good distance away, Itachi yelled, "AND MY SHARINGAN!!!" He came sprinting over to us, already using his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I am sorry Mojo my love! I overslept! Please forgive me!" he panted, coming to a stop beside me.

I did up the required armor that Kathryn had now issued. "That's okay, Itachi love, you're here now," I smiled sweetly. The rest of the Akatsuki sweat dropped behind us, mumbling about how unfair it is that Itachi gets off so easily. "STOP THAT WHISPERING OR YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE UCHIHA FAMILY!" I yelled, then paused for a moment, adding, "minus the man-whore." Hey cool! It comes with a sword, helmet, and everything! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Kimimaro's P.O.V.**

We waited patiently for Lord Orochimaru's word. They may have caught us off guard yesterday, but today we were ready for them. Ready to crush them. We'll start with the leaders, taking them out one by one. Once the leaders fall, the army is sure to panic and fall apart. Yes, and then the alliances would turn, destroying one another to gain ground.

But the first task was to take out the Kazekage, the Kazekage's wife, the Hokage, the Hokage's honored student, the Hokage's husband, the leader of the Akatsuki, and the leader of the Akatsuki's husband. Then, to spread word… spread false deceit to the high ranking officers so that they turn arms against one another. Fuel the fire of hatred between the nations and then watch them burn. The plan was perfect, not even those giant robots could stop us.

"Attack!" Orochimaru ordered, charging at the enemy. Yes, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, and I were given the specific task of taking out the shinobi. Our first target: the Kazekage's wife.

**Fukoda's P.O.V.**

As we were about to begin our advance, I heard Kim-chan cry out, "Do I _have_ to wear the helmet… it's kinda dorky!" "You were the one who suggested the centurion outfit," Gaara countered. She pouted in a cute manner, then put the helmet on her head- fastening the chin strap and sticking her tongue out at Gaara. The Kazekage does not know how lucky he was. I glared enviously at them, not realizing that I caught the attention of the ambassador/Kim-chan's bodyguard.

"You do know your signing your death warrant by looking like that," he warned, dangerously. "The Kazekage can't touch me," I sneered, "I am the son of the richest nobleman in the-" "You think that'll stop Gaara once he discovers you're ogling his wife?" the ambassador countered. I narrowed my eyes at the blonde haired man, "I never asked your opinion." "Hey, I'm just trying to save you from a _very_ painful fate… Oh, and just so you know- high official or not- if you try anything I have full authority to blow you up," the former Akatuski member stated, looking down at his nails as though they were most interesting things in the world.

He had the nerve to threaten me? Why I outta-

"Fukoda! Good morning!" Kim-chan greeted in her cute little centurion armor. "You look well this morning, Kim-chan. Is this another safety precaution the Kazekage as issued for you?" I asked, pretending that the conversation between the amabassador and I never happened. "Deidara, where were you last night? We missed you at dinner," she sulked in a sweet way. I knew she would never think of her ambassador like that, but either way I still had to fight my jealous nature. "I had business to attend to," he grinned, changing his tune, "and I highly doubt Gaara missed me much."

"One can wish. And no, this isn't Gaara's work… well the helmet is… it was actually my idea. I was researching ancient Rome and I thought maybe dressing like gladiators or Roman centurions may be intimidating to the enemy," she explained to me. "Yeah, and Gaara jumped at the chance to make her wear something a little more protective than the custom shinobi netting," Deidara teased.

We heard Orochimaru signal the advance on his side and Kim-chan sighed. "Well, I have to go back to Gaara. It's nice to see you here, Fukoda," she smiled at me. "Likewise," I said, with a smile, "oh, and Kim-chan. The armor suits you." "Thanks!" she beamed, waltzing back over to the Kazekage. I ground my teeth and clenched my fist.

"Heed my warning," Deidara growled at me, "or else I will personally report you to Gaara." He then followed after Kim-chan, leaving me to my dark thoughts.

**Serena/Sailor Moon's P.O.V**

The battle started off in a similar manner as the last one. The two sides engaged one another, and soon it became an all out mess of broken war lines and blood. We- being the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask- did our best to use our abilities of fighting evil to defeat the shinobi, but even with our army's immense size and our powers' there seemed to be no end in sight of the enemy's army.

Ever shinobi we felled, another took its place, sometimes two. And on occasion, we came to the painful conclusion that we were fighting clones the entire time. This was getting frustrating, never in all my years fighting evil did I ever have to fight so many clones that would disappear in a puff of smoke or explode in lightning.

To my far right, I saw Kathryn using her water abilities, Krista her wind, Mojo her fire, and Kim her lightning. The dogs, Puppy and Blade, nearby and fighting with everything they had to protect their masters. Such brave dogs… reminds me of Artemis and Luna.

**Narrator's P.O.V. –Because it's so much more intense this way**

Mojo, Kathryn, Kim and Krista fought vigorously side by side. Ninja Twin by Ninja Twin; Hurricane Twin by Hurricane Twin, and, sometimes, Ninja Twin by Hurricane Twin; Kathryn's water powers enhanced Kim's lightning, and Krista's wind built Mojo's fire into engulfing infernos. But slowly, as the fight continued, the four best friends began getting pushed further and further from one another.

Kim had removed her helmet, it was stifling her vision, tossing it to the earth, she turned to face five sound shinobi. Blade growled viciously at her side, taking an intimidating step forward.

One of the sound shinobi was monstrous in size, enough to rival Choji and her grinned maliciously at her, stealing a glance towards one of his companions. The next one, despite his extra set of arms, could almost pass as a Shikamaru wanna be and next to him was the only girl in the group. She was res-haired and carried a flute at her side. Next to her was a stoic looking white haired one who carried a bone sword and looked at her through narrow slits. And last was another boy, with what appeared to be make-up on and silver hair.

Kim looked from right to left; trying to form a plan as quickly as possible. There was no way she could fight them blow for blow on her own, oh where was her bodyguard when she needed him most. _He hovers over me every waking moment, and yet when I'm actually in need of a bodyguard he's no where in sight!!_ She thought desperately, _oh well, I guess I'll have to use _it.

She clenched her fist, feeling her chakra pulsing through her body, creating electrical currents. "Thunder Dragon Jutsu!" she yelled, punching the earth with her charged hand. The ground pulsed, electricity filling the air, from it rose a dragon of lightning.

The jutsu took a lot of chakra, so Kim prayed that it would be enough to weaken them at least. She drew the Roman sword that came with her armor, preparing herself to fight.

"Tayuya and I will handle this thing," Jiroubou stated, "you guys take her out." They didn't need to be told twice as Kidoumaru, Ukon/Sakon, and Kimimaro leapt at the Kazekage's wife.

"I won't go down so easily," she spat, locking her sword with Kimimaro's bone one. She aimed a kick at Kidoumaru but was dismayed to see her form disappear in a puff of smoke. Jumping back, she tried to lock on to the other two's chakra. She was not given enough time though, before Kimimaro forced her to refocus on him.

Jiroubou and Tayuya struggled with the Thunder Dragon and Blade in the background as Kim and Kimimaro circled one another. Just as she was about to lock blades with him again, Ukon and Sakon, now separated, sent her sprawling. She landed hard on her side, skidding through the dirt. She jumped back to her feet, just dodging Kidoumaru's attack. She slashed at him with the Roman sword, but once again he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Another clone,_ she thought irritably. "Why don't you fight me one on one, coward," she hissed, fighting off Ukon now. The devilish looking shinobi grinned at her, "Am I not worth your time? How insulting." He jumped back just in time to avoid Sakon's attack on her. The kunai's soared through the air; Kim tried to dodge but managed to get one in the leg, where the armor did not protect her.

"Such clumsy clothing you wear," teased Kidoumaru, spewing the web like substance- that was his special ability- from his mouth, forming a spear with it. "It's only slowing down the inevitable," Sakon grinned. "Your death would be much simpler without it," Ukon said.

Removing the kunai from her leg, Kim grinned sadistically, "That's the point!" She charged at them, only to be blocked by Kimimaro who, using the bones embedded in his body, stabbed his way through the leather armor. "Apparently, it does not protect you well enough," he said monotonously.

A gurgled gasp escaped Kim's lips as Kimimaro forced the bone further past the armor and into her stomach. "Aww, Kimimaro, you just ruined our fun!" complained Kidoumaru. "Yeah, I wanted to be the one to spill her blood," Ukon growled.

Kim glared at them through her pain; grasping her sword tightly, she pulled Kimimaro closer, running her blade into him. She grinned, showing her blood-stained teeth, "At least now, there's one less of you." Kimimaro jumped back, baring his teeth at her as her blood began to flow from the penetrated armor. "Not likely," he growled, removing the blade as she fell to her knees.

He nodded to Ukon to finish the job as the Thunder Dragon dispersed. But just before he could, three figured stood at the top of a hill, glaring darkly down at them.

"You," Kathryn growled venomously. "Hurt," Mojo added, clenching her fist so that her knuckles turned white. "My," Krista snarled, drawing her own sword. "KIMMY!" they all yelled, charging at the enemy.

**Krista's P.O.V.**

"Alright team! It's time for operation: Liquid Fire!" Kathryn-sensei ordered, performing hand signals. "Summoning jutsu," she said, biting her thumb until it bled, "Liquid Fire!" There was a puff a smoke and a small container of liquid fire- or lighter fluid as some of you non-ninja's refer to it as- appeared before her. "Mojo, Krista, are you ready?" she asked us.

"Ready Kathryn," Mojo nodded. "You beat, Sensei!" I saluted. "Phase one! Drench enemy! Krista, move Kimba! Blade, COME!" she yelled, squeezing the liquid fire container with all her might. I dragged Kimmy-Kimmy to safety and Blade came bounding over to us as Sensei clearly drenched the entire area before us with the stupid Sound nin along with it.

"Phase two!" Mojo yelled, "start fire!" She began doing hand signs, preparing her fire jutsu. "Raging Inferno Jutsu!" she yelled, forming an out of control bonfire on the field. The liquid fire caught quickly, but not quick enough.

"Phase three!" I yelled, dramatically pointing, "create bigger inferno!" I began my hand signs, sucking in as much air as possible, sniff, Rainy- another name for my Hurricane Twin- would be proud of me for this. "Whirlwind Strike!" I blew the air I sucked in out, creating a mini whirlwind. It spiraled towards the flames, fanning them, feeding them. Our wild fire picked up speed along the liquid fire trail, with the wind propelling it forward.

"Oh crap," was all that the stupid Sound nin could say before they were engulfed in the inferno.

Kathryn sensei bent down beside my injured Hurricane Twin. "Is she okay?" Mojo asked as sensei began unfastening the armor. As soon as the leather plate was removed, we could see the damage done and Mojo gasped and watched as tears threatened to fall. I too, felt tears well up. "Not my Hurricane Twin," I sniffed, "not Rainy! Not my Kimmy-Kimmy!"

Blade sniffed her, whimpering and resting his heads on his paws; it was a heartbreaking sight. Loyal dog and master; side by side.

"We need to get her to Tsunade," Kathryn ordered, her voice cracking in pain. "Mojo, get Itachi, he can carry her. Krista, go get Gaara."

"Oh sure! Send me to get the psycho-path!" I yelled through my sorrow. As I rushed off to do my sensei's bidding, reminding myself that it was for my poor Kimmy-Kimmy, I muttered, "He's going to kill me, I know it! He doesn't know the meaning of not killing the messenger!"

**Toboe's P.O.V.**

I could smell something was wrong, you didn't need Hige's nose to tell you that. Our pack-mate's friend, whom she calls her Hurricane Twin, came running over to our faction- you could smell the salty tears as she ran. "GAARA POO FACE!!" she yelled, obviously searching for our pack-mate's mate.

"GAARA!" she tried again. "Is there something I can help you with, hm?" Kim's bodyguard asked, walking over to her. "I'm looking for Gaara poo face," she stated, wiping tears away. "Why?" the bodyguard asked. "Kimmy-Kimmy is injured!" she wailed. WHAT!? Our pack mate was injured!? I had to tell the others! I rushed off to find them.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

Oh Kami… please for the love of everything good in life, please say she didn't mean that. If Kim is injured… I'll… I'll be… AAHHHHHH!!! They'll be no place to hide! He'll hunt me down and… and beat me with sand… and then burn me alive! And Mojo will probably be standing there jeering at me as he does so… IT'LL BE JUST LIKE MY NIGHTMARES!! NOOOOOOOO! "Ummm, Deidara… are you going to help me or not?" Krista asked, poking me. Okay… calm down… I'll just explain I got separated from her… I was caught off guard… but I rushed to her side the moment I heard… maybe I won't be killed.

"Deidara… I really need to find-" I didn't let her finish her question before I took off running in the direction she came from.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

"There you are, troublesome woman, I was searching everywhere for you," I said, finally finding Krista. "WAHHH! Shikamaru!!" she cried, latching on to me. I sighed, "What's wrong now?" She sniffed, "It's Kimmy-Kimmy… she's hurt really badly… and… and I'm trying to find Gaara… but Deidara ran off before he told me where she was… and Kimmy-Kimmy could be DYING NOW BECAUSE STUPID GAARA IS HIDING!" she bawled.

I felt kinda bad, after all, Kim _was_ her 'Hurricane Twin'. "Don't cry," I tried to comfort her, "Gaara's right over there." I pointed to the hill in the opposite direction that she was facing. "GAARA!" she shrieked, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" He looked at her with disdain, but came over.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Kathryn-sensei sent me to get you… it's Kimmy… she's," she stopped. I don't know if she was just doing that for dramatic affect or if she was really choked up all of sudden. After all, she had no problem telling Deidara and I. "What about her?" Gaara asked. Krista didn't respond.

I could tell Gaara was starting to get agitated by her reaction, so I told him instead. "Kim got injured," I said calmly, "you should probably go-" He was gone before I could finish my sentence, what a drag. "Can we go back to Kimmy-Kimmy?" Krista asked me. "Now you talk," I grumbled, steering her towards the infirmary.

* * *

this has been an NTHT production


	11. The War part 3

Olly- Here it is the finally for the war!

Sensei- It's so serious and sad...

Mojo- Good thing you have THAT line in it...

Sifl- And a happy ending to the war too

Olly- We don't own any of the anime mentioned in this adventure

Mojo- but we do own ourselves, our nin-jutsu, the twins, AAA and Fukoda

Sensei- And no matter how much we may want to... we do not own Inigo Montoya...

Sifl- R&R!!

* * *

**Blade's P.O.V.**

I… I failed my sister… I let her get hurt… it was all my fault. I lay outside the medical tent she was in whimpering pitifully as brother rushed past me into the tent. "Blade-sensei! You won't believe it! I tackled so many evil... what's wrong Blade-sensei?" Puppy asked, originally bounding over to me in excitement, but now with worry. "My sister has been badly injured, and it is my fault it happened. I should have done a better job protecting her," I growled.

"Blade-sensei," Puppy looked at me with amazement. "Blade-sensei is the greatest ninja dog ever! If your sister got injured it was not because you failed her, but because something beyond your control meant it to happen," Puppy said, "if you were meant to save her, you would have."

"You don't understand pup. My sister means everything to me… without her… I'm… I'm so alone." I sounded so pitiful, but I didn't care. My sister may be leaving this earth. I threw back my head, howling painfully like a hound dog. "You're not alone, Blade-sensei," Puppy said, "I'm here and so is your brother." "You just… don't understand," I repeated, resting my head on my paws with a sad sigh.

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I paced outside the tent with Kathryn. When Krista and Shikamaru rejoined us, she too started pacing. If Kim lives, then I might live as well. If she dies… well you can surely guess my fate then. WHY OH WHY DID I HAVE TO TAKE MY EYES OFF HER FOR JUST A SECOND TO FIX MY SHOE!? Mojo sat beside Blade and Puppy outside the tent with Itachi beside her, comforting her. After what felt like an eternity, Sakura came out, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Is she okay!?" Kathryn, Krista, Mojo, Itachi and I asked, rushing to her. Sakura looked grim, which didn't help my nerves. "NOOOO I'm DOOMED!" I cried, flopping to the ground. "I DIDN'T SAY SHE WAS DEAD!" Sakura yelled at me, "but it's difficult. The wound was deep and it seems that the weapon used pulsed chakra into the wound, making it worse than it would have been."

"Is she _going_ to be okay?" Kathryn rephrased the question. "It's hard to say, Tsunade, Shizune, and I are doing all we can… but like I said, it's difficult. She would surely be dead by now had the armor not prevented the weapon from going in deeper. I'm afraid, though, she inflicted the most damage upon herself when she pulled her attacker closer to stab him." Kathryn and Mojo had told the medics everything that had happened, from Kimimaro stabbing her to her stabbing Kimimaro.

"Kimba you fool," Kathryn choked. "I should get back in there," Sakura said, "I just thought I should give you an update." She then laughed slightly, "You know… this is the first treatment Tsunade's done completely sober." She walked back into the tent, leaving us to worry by ourselves.

"Kiba," Kathryn beckoned to the white wolf who was standing with his pack mates nearby. "I understand that you want to be here for your pack mate… but can I ask you to get Neji for me and supervise the Konoha faction in the battle. I want this war to be done by nightfall." "I understand Kathryn," Kiba growled, nodding to his pack and racing off towards the battlefield.

"I just want Kim to be okay," Mojo cried into Itachi's Akatsuki cloak.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

We've almost got them now. They remainder of Orochimaru's army has been cornered, we could finish this here and now. It made me wonder where Kathryn and the others were, missing all the action like this. The wolves from Wolf's Rain came bounding over to me. "I bring a message from Kathryn," the white wolf named Kiba stated, "she needs you over at the infirmary."

What happened!? Was she injured!? How!? "Our pack mate has been injured severely," the youngest member of the pack said, "they're not sure how it will end." I was relieved it wasn't Kathryn, but worried over the fate of her former student. "I'll head right over," I nodded to them about to leave when a voice beckoned to me. "Wait! I'll come too, I'd like to offer my aid to the medics," a silver-haired half-elf from Tales of Symphonia said, "my name is Raine Sage by the way."

"You can come," I said, knowing that she was skilled in the healing arts.

**Athrun's P.O.V.**

Out of all the battles I have fought in, this is by far the weirdest. Not only are things inhumanly possible happening, we had to fight a giant snake. We thought we had the enemy cornered when Kathryn's husband left us, but we were wrong. For just as we thought we had vanquished them, we were caught in an ambush.

This Orochimaru guy was certainly smarter than we had initially thought. The battle flared up again and once more, Kira, Commander La Flaga, Commander Waltfeld and I found ourselves fighting a giant three-headed snake. "Kira! Go for the head on the right!" I ordered, dodging the snake's attempt to constrict the Justice's movements.

Things weren't looking good, we need the leaders back and fast before the battle takes a turn for the worst. "KIRA LOOK OUT!" I yelled as the snake wound itself around the Freedom. "KIRA!"

**Tyson's P.O.V.**

There was a loud explosion from above us and into the fray came this new flying robot. "IT'S THE ANGELES!" the blonde haired chick from Konoha yelled, pointing to the sky. This 'Angeles' paused in midflight between the giant snake- withering in pain- and the Freedom. "Shinobi of Konoha listen well," Kathryn's voice boomed from the robot, "we almost have them! Keep going! Not for Konoha's sake… not for mine… but for our injured comrades and your sakes! WE MUST END THIS!" The Angeles' sped towards where Orochimaru was, leaving the other four robots to fend off the snake.

Wow… that was sooo cool! Man! I wish I could fly a robot!

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Kathryn flew the Angeles through the skies skillfully as Neji came rushing over. "I thought you two were going to stay at the medic tent?" Stephanie asked. "No, she called me over to help her get the Angeles ready for combat. Orochimaru made a big mistake trying to kill them," Neji explained, using his 64 palm strike on some unlucky Lightning nin.

**Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

Damn! We almost had them. If it hadn't been for that… wait a minute… that's the prototype mobile suit that Lee had told me about. MY BELOVED KATHRYN IS IN THERE! THIS IS NOT GOOD! I need to stall her… umm… let's see… my snake is too busy with those cursed Gundam Seed characters… and my elite force sent to destroy the higher officers have been destroyed… What to do? What to do?

AH! I have it! "Alexander Alfred Anderbutt! Come here!" I ordered.

**Alexander Alfred Anderbutt's P.O.V.**

I heard Orochimaru beckon to me and I left Lee to fight off multiple ninja from the Mist village on his own. "What's up?" I asked. "I have just come up with a plan that is sure to bring us victory," he told me with zeal, "but I need your help in carrying it out." "Sure thing," I said, "just tell me what to do." "Excellent," he hissed, "you must- BOOOMMM!!! "I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that?" I asked.

"Lord Orochimaru! It's the Angeles! It's broken through the lines!" a Sound nin yelled in fright. The Angeles?

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

There he is! "OROCHIMARU!" I yelled, ejecting myself from the Angeles' cockpit and landing directly in front of him with my Roman sword poised and ready. "My name is Inigo Montoya… you hurt my Kimmy… prepare to die!" I recited in a Spanish accent. "You're who?" he asked me confusedly.

"Never mind," I growled, "just prepare yourself." He took out a katana and balanced himself back, "I am ready, my beloved Kathryn." EWwwww… "How many times do we have to go through this?" I snarled, launching myself at him in a deadly manner, "I am not, and never will be, your beloved!"

We matched each other blow for blow for a while. I noticed triple A sneak away in our fight, only to be stopped by a pissed off Mojo, I see she has decided to rejoin the fight. And of course, right at her side, cracking his knuckles with his Mangekyo Sharingan on full blast, was her husband.

Orochimaru was certainly a worthy opponent, but, not worthy enough. I jumped back, performing hand signals. "Hydro Slash Jutsu!" I yelled, incasing my blade in a layer of water and cutting cleanly through his blade. Another explosion went off near by, this one large enough to shake the ground and caused Orochimaru to trip and fall, his throat fully exposed to my blade. I pressed the tip against his throat, threateningly.

"I should kill you without a second thought for what you've done," I seethed, pressing it harder, almost breaking skin. I could see Orochimaru cowering under my blade, but I would not let my gaze softened. "However, death would be _too_ good of a punishment for you… no… I have something else in mind," I grinned sadistically, "call off your army." He did as I told him, knowing I had him in a position he could not escape from.

"Kratos! Yuan! Yggdrasil! Can you come here please!?" I beckoned to them, knowing their super angel hearing would pick up my voice even from across the battlefield. Kratos arrived first, "What is it Kathryn?" he asked as the other two swiftly followed. "I have a request," I stated, waiting for them to nod at me to go on, "will you take this scum to Derris Kharlan and lock him away? We cannot trust him to remain on this plane."

A brief nod passed through the three angels, "We will oblige our dear ally's request, and do so. I will send angels to collect him later today. For now, Yuan and Kratos will personally guard him," Yggdrasil said. Said angels nodded as though to emphasize their 'leader's' decision. "He will not escape from us, Kathryn," Yuan said, moving behind Orochimaru and knocking him unconscious with a blast of electricity.

Kratos gave me a small smile and said, "I think you should return to your friend's side, they're bound to have word on her condition by now." "Thank you, Kratos… Yuan… Yggdrasil," I bowed to each of them before rushing off towards the infirmary. Barely noticing that Itachi and Mojo were still beating an unconscious AAA… not that I cared.

**Tsunade's P.O.V.**

Need… sake… NOW! That had to be the longest operation of my life and on top of that I had to do it _completely sober!_ "Tsunade?" Shizune beckoned to me as Sakura slouched, exhausted, into a chair. "What is it?" I demanded. "Her friends wish to know if they can see her?" Shizune asked. "Where's the Kazekage?" I asked, "he should see her first."

I remembered when he first had arrived how long it took for me to convince him to leave and let us concentrate. Sakura _and_ I both had to use our chakra enhanced taijutsu to convince him to leave, which was another reason why this operation was so hard. "I believe he went back to the war to take his mind off what has happened," my older assistant said. "Send a messenger to get him," I ordered as the Hokage burst into the tent.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!" I yelled, determined to make sure it was her husband who saw her first. "I'm Hokage! You can't order me around!" Kathryn yelled back at me. "This is my hospital- I mean medical tent, which means I have full authority here! And I say you cannot be here!" I argued.

"You _are_ replaceable," she threatened. I snorted, yeah right, who was a better medical ninja than me? "Out!" I ordered, ushering her out. "Tsunade… is it wise to bring them in so soon?" Sakura asked timidly, "I mean… even after all we've done there's still no guarantee that she'll-"

"I know," I whispered, "we've done all we could and they want to see her. And this may be the last time they do." I really needed sake… I was never good with moments like this.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I crushed yet another lightning Ninja in my Sand Coffin… strange… it does not seem to easing my mind like it usually does… Why? So what if she has gotten herself injured, why should I care? …Why do I care? I hate caring! Being –literally- kicked out of the medical tent should not have made me as angry as it did. So I thought to take my frustration out on these ninja who obviously haven't gotten the memo about Orochimaru being defeated.

I wonder what would happen if she dies…

…

What is this watery residue coming from my eyes? It can't be that I'll… miss her? Her annoying antics, her complaining of being bored… her getting me in trouble with the nobles and high officials. Why would I miss her? She was more trouble than she was worth… right? Then why… did that thought hurt so much? It can't be that I-

"Gaa-ra-chan!" the annoying short one from the Ouran High School Host Club called to me, interrupting my thoughts. The tall silent one followed closely behind. I quickly wiped away the water and turned to them in my usual, emotionless demeanor.

"What?" I demanded. "Tsunade says you can see your wife now," the tall one said in a monotonous voice. I was gone in a swirl of sand.

**Some months later… Krista's P.O.V.**

Our recovery after the war was finally complete, the injured moved back to Konoha and placed in hospitals. Kathryn-sensei's allies have all returned home, and Kim was released from the Suna hospital under the condition that she takes it easy. She was alive and grouchy, being bed-ridden and all, but I was just happy she was okay.

As Kathryn's ambassador to Suna, it was my job to travel to Suna once every few months to strengthen our relations with them… however, this time sensei was coming with me… and Shikamaru. She wanted to speak to Gaara on a personal level, and of course we were going to see Kimmy-Kimmy. It took us the usual three days to reach Suna and were greeted with welcoming smiles and bows from the villagers. I guess they were still grateful with the turnout of the war.

"Krista, why don't you head to the Kazekage mansion, I'll meet up after my meeting with Gaara," Kathryn-sensei ordered me. I nodded excitedly, racing off- dragging the lazy Shikamaru behind me. I didn't bother knocking on the door, just burst it open with my wind powers! :D Temari was in the kitchen, cooking… something.

"She's in the master bedroom," she told us, without even looking over her shoulder, "turn right at the top of the stairs, it'll be the second last door on the left hand side. Mojo is with her." Oh, Moj is here, that makes it even better! I followed Temari's instructions to the master bedroom and ran inside.

"Krista!" my dear Hurricane Twin greeted me, sounding a little more like herself than when she had become conscious in the medical tent a few months ago. She began to sit up, wincing slightly. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TAKING IT EASY!" Mojo yelled at her, pushing her back down none-to-gently. "But I want to hug my Hurricane Twin," she whined, trying- and failing given her state- to fight Mojo off.

"Don't worry, Kimmy-Kimmy, I'll come to you," I grinned, rushing to her side and giving her a gentle hug. "I have something for you," I stated, motioning for Shikamaru to come over, since he was carrying it for me. "Oh?" she asked, looking at me in a puzzled way.

Shikamaru handed me the present and I offered them to her, "TA-DAAA!" I presented her the white lilies, knowing they were one of her favorite kinds of flowers. Her eyes came alive at the sight of them. "They're beautiful thank you!" she gasped, taking them, "we don't get flowers here, so this is really special." With Mojo's help, she placed them in a vase on her bedside table.

"Gaara doesn't bring you flowers?" Mojo asked while arranging the flowers in the vase, "Itachi brings me rare flowers from around the world _every_ day." "No, but I don't mind," she said, gazing at the lilies thoughtfully, "he has his own way of showing his affection." I rolled my eyes, that jerk didn't know the meaning of the word 'affection'.

**Kathryn's P.O.V.**

I walked into the Kazekage's office, nodding to him. "Kathryn," he nodded back to me, "I am glad you came." "Yes, the war seems to have been a success," I said with a smile, taking a seat across from him, "I hear your wife is doing well." "We have no need for formalities here, Kathryn," he stated, obviously pleased that Kim was getting better. "I guess you are right, Gaara," I leaned back in my chair, "truthfully though, how is she?"

"Being difficult," he sighed. I laughed, "I figured, she hates being confined for long periods of time." It was hard to believe how one incident could change Gaara so much, I mean it was an improvement, but I didn't mind his old self either. "How are things in Konoha?" he casually asked. "Getting better," was my response, "our injured are beginning to be released from the hospital and I am finally able to send ninja's out on A ranked missions again without fearing for their lives. What about here? Are things looking up?"

"Yes," he nodded, "our ninja are becoming strong again, it won't be long until we are once again at our full strength once more." I grinned mischievously, "That's not all I'm asking, Gaara." He gave me a quizzical look. "You ever think about… oh… I don't know… buckling down and starting a family with your wife?" He looked slightly uncomfortable at my words which only made me chuckle.

"Come on Gaara, I've known your wife since… well you can imagine how long. She loves big families," I pressed. "And she has one," he stated firmly, "she has a brother-in-law, a sister-in-law, a bodyguard who spends so much time in my house that he might as well live there, and I. She doesn't need a bigger family." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, Kazekage." Then… a thought crossed my mind.

"Or… is it that you've already started on a family… which is the true reason for your uncomfortable look…?"

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Being bedridden sucked louder than a kid slurping soup. I understand, I'm still recovering, but still! I hate being stuck in bed! "I've brought soup!" Temari cheered, waltzing into the bedroom. "AHHH!" I screamed, trying to duck under the blankets. "My cooking has gotten better! I promise!" she said, coming over to the bed. "NOOOOOOO, KEEP HER POISON AWAY!" I wailed.

"Is that any way to treat your nurse," Temari scolded, placing the soup on the bedside table with an audible click of china on wood. Her fists found her hips, "Stop being a baby and eat your lunch." "I'm not a baby, and you're not a nurse," I argued, my voice somewhat muffled by the blankets.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, as Temari tried to wretch the blankets from me. After a few minutes of struggling, she gave up. I heard her speak to Mojo, Krista and Shikamaru. "Make sure she drinks her soup!" I heard the door close and slid the blankets down, "She's gone?" They nodded, before the door opened again, I instinctively duck beneath the covers, only coming out again when I heard Krista cheer, "Sensei!" And then her voice turned into a growl, "Gaara."

"Hey! You're home early!" I beamed at him, "and Kathryn, it's great to see you." "Yeah, it's good to see you looking better," she smiled gently at me. "Oh! Shikamaru and I have big news!" Krista yelled, "something not even Sensei knows yet!" "Spill it scrub! You were skipping all the way here and I want to know what it was all about," Kathryn demanded, her arms crossed.

"We're getting married," Shikamaru sighed, in his usual manner. "That's great Krista!" Mojo cheered, being the first to hug her. "Awww… my little Windy is all grown up," I sniffed, spreading my arms to signal I wanted to hug her too. When she finally came over, I squeezed her with a hug, "I'm so happy for you." "Well done scrub," Kathryn smiled, hugging her too, "have you told Trunks yet?" She shook her head, and I stole a glance towards my husband- enjoying his uncomfortable demeanor in this obvious girl moment. After all, it took only two seconds for guys to congratulate one another.

"And I want a hug from you too!" I demanded, making sure he knew I was talking to him by catching his eyes. Much to everyone's -except mine of course- surprise, he complied and walked over with a sigh, moving me slightly- and gently- so that I was leaning comfortably against him with his arms around me. I knew this would probably only last for the duration of my healing, so I was milking it for all it was worth.

**Mojo's P.O.V.**

Aww, that's cute! This must be what she meant when she said he had his own way of showing affection; and now Krista and Shikamaru were getting hitched. It was like a dream come true! Soon, there will have to be miniatures of my friends! I'm sure of it!

I'm not going to go crazy with trying to get them to have children again, but it would be nice if they do get children. "So when's the wedding?" I asked, beaming at Krista. "Uhhh… we haven't actually decided on a date," Shikamaru said. I bet he was just too lazy to think of a date. "We want to make sure Kimmy-Kimmy will be able to participate in the wedding, so we have to wait until she's able to stand again before we can decide on a date," Krista said, smiling at us excitedly.

"Aww, you were thinking of me even through all the excitement of being proposed to," Kim said, obviously touched by her words. "Of course!" Krista cheered, skipping over to her, "I can't have a wedding without my Hurricane Twin there." I thought she was going to tackle Kim and moved as though to stop her… then I remembered Gaara was there, glaring a warning at her should she try.

"When will you be up, we've been waiting months to get married and you only just got let out of the hospital," Krista pouted. I guess, since her life was no longer in jeopardy, it was okay to complain. "Why'd you have to go and get yourself hurt!"

"I didn't ask them to attack me!" Kim argued, "and had it been my way, Kimimaro would have died when I stabbed him, instead of pulling the blade out and pretending I did nothing." "Well, Sakura will be coming down in a few days to check your healing process," Kathryn stated, "I would normally send Tsunade… but she's still celebrating and is never sober long enough for me to assign her a mission. If Sakura gives you the okay, you can start walking around."

"I think _I'd_ know if I was better. And really I'm fine," she said, trying to support herself up by moving out of Gaara's arms. She, however, winced heavily at the strain and fell back against him. "Well… I'll be fine tomorrow," she grumbled.

"You know, you should probably eat something," I suggested, grabbing the soup Temari had brought up. "NO!" she yelled, gripping Gaara as though I were coming after her with a knife. I was really confused… what was so bad about this soup? "Mojo is right," Gaara said, monotonously. "But… it's… Temari's cooking," she whimpered.

I watched in amusement as Gaara's eyes widened a fraction, he then snarled at me, "Get that stuff away from her!" How rude! He could have said please. "What's so bad about Temari's cooking?" Krista asked, turning to Shikamaru as though he would know the answer… well he did date her once a long time ago. But he shrugged, either he forgot or Temari never cooked for him. "Her cooking is like Raine's… only lethal," Kim told us.

Oh… "But Temari told us to make sure you eat it…" Krista said, thoughtfully. "Dump it out the window," was her Hurricane Twin's suggestion. I did as she told me… surprising one of the high officials who just so happened to be walking beneath the window at that moment. "Opps! Sorry!" I called down to him, then realized it was Kim's creepy friend. Maybe I'm not so sorry after all.

"Who'd you hit?" Kim asked, concerned. "Just one of the high officials," I responded, waltzing over to them. I saw Gaara smirk, he obviously didn't mind, "Which one?" "Umm… the one who hangs around Kim a lot," I responded. "Oh, Fukoda!" Kim beamed, "I haven't seen him for a while… I hope he doesn't take it personally…" "I'm sure he won't," Deidara said from the doorway. WOAH! When did he get here!?

Blade gave a small woof to announce his presence, sauntering in after him. He positioned himself where Kim could reach him without straining her injury. "I just thought I should check in before I head off," Deidara said- Kim had told me that he was going on vacation for a bit- "oh, and Gaara you're wanted back at the office" He sighed, gently repositioning Kim back on the bed and leaving. He didn't even kiss her goodbye! I'm going to ask Itachi to give him a lesson on how to be a _proper_ husband.

"I should get going to. Pein, Konan, Hidan, Tobi, and Kazuku have been missing for a while and I worry about them- especially since Pein used to be the leader of the Akatsuki. They could be plotting something," I said. I received a nod from my friends, gave Krista one final hug, then left.

**Later… Blade's P.O.V.**

I lay on the master bed beside my sister, happy that she was getting better. I rested my head gently on her so that I would not aggravate her healing wound. She was sleeping peacefully, having taken a strong pain killer. I whimpered pitifully as I nudged her hand gently; the corners of her lips twitched upwards and her hand moved to rest on my head. "Oh, Bey-oh," she mumbled in her sleep.

I swear, nothing like this will ever happen again. Not to her, to brother, or to any of her friends. I rubbed my head under her hand, speaking my vow to her. The door opened, revealing an exhausted brother. He gave me a look and I just blinked back at him. "What do you think you're doing on my bed?" he asked.

I growled lightly, what did it look like I was doing? "Come on, off my bed," he ordered. "No," I growled back, "I'm staying right here until she wakes up, like the good dog I am." "Blade," he seethed. "Oh… Gaara you're back again?" sister asked, groggily, "I'm sorry, I invited him up on the bed when everyone left… I didn't think it would be a problem." She scratched my head and then said, "Go on, boy, off the bed."

I huffed, but did as sister asked. After all, I am a good dog. Brother shot a glare at me and I returned one of my own as he took my spot beside her. "I'm really sorry," sister apologized, "I shouldn't have invited him on the bed… but I was lonely and no one was here so-" "It's fine," brother grumbled, "just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" sister asked, fighting back a yawn. Brother just nodded to her, and gave her one of his rare ghost of a smiles. "Where are Kathryn and Krista? They haven't left already, have they?" Brother sighed, knowing that sister wasn't going to go to sleep until he answered her question. "They're staying at a hotel in the village and won't be leaving for a couple of days."

From the tone of voice sister used, I could tell she was smiling, "Do… they know?" Brother didn't respond immediately and I was left wondering, 'know what?' "Not yet," he finally said, "though… I think Kathryn is suspicious." "Good," sister yawned, "I want to tell them when I'm _not_ bedridden."

"Don't you think that may be a little late?" brother asked her, a hint of… teasing in his voice? He was teasing her!? "Subaku no Gaara, did you just make a joke!?" my sister asked in disbelief. "Hn… go to sleep," brother ordered, turning his back to her. I lay down on the floor beside my sister's side of the bed with a sigh, looking up at my sister- who looked as though she were about to break down in a giggling fit.

"Sleep." Boy was my brother being pushy, but nonetheless, sister soon closed her eyes and drifted into an easy sleep and soon, I did likewise.

* * *

This has been an NTHT production

* * *


End file.
